Caminos Separados
by Danny-Phantom8
Summary: ¿Qué se supone que haces, Kagome? -¿Qué te parece que hago, Inuyasha? Me estoy alejando de ti. -¿Por qué? -Te lo dije, no quiero estar cerca de ti. Ya no más. Y no pienses en tocarme un pelo, Inuyasha. Entiende que aquí se separan nuestros caminos.
1. Chapter 1

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NARAKU SE QUEDE CONTIGO!

Se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase en su mente. Kagome no podía salir de su asombro. Sabía que estaba mal que espiara a Inuyasha con Kykio, pero la curiosidad siempre terminaba ganándole la batalla. Eso y que no podía soportar que él siguiera reuniéndose con ella.

Más que dolor y tristeza, se sintió estúpida, las lágrimas ya se asomaban y eso la hizo odiarse más a ella misma. Era cierto, Kagome Higurashi era una mujer débil. Débil, idiota y fisgona.

_Y yo que pensaba confesarme esta noche. Pero qué tonta fui… aquí no hay nada para mí._

-¡ESPERA, KYKIO, KYKIO!- se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Inuyasha.

El plan de Kagome era abandonar el lugar sin causar el menor ruido, pero las cosas nunca le salían como quería. Había pisado una rama, una muy ruidosa. Inuyasha giró sorprendido en la dirección en la que oyó el ruido, entonces su mirada se cruzó con la Kagome.

-Kagome…

El rostro de Inuyasha era tan sereno que Kagome tuvo ganas de llorar ahí mismo y gritar dolida lo que su corazón en esos momentos le decía… pero aguantó.

-Interrumpí, ¿cierto? Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Trató de sonar lo más indiferente posible. Esperaba que funcionara.

-Lo que pasó ahora…

-Escucha, iré a mi casa ahora, no me he sentido bien esta mañana. Tal vez tarde unos días, quiero asegurarme que no es nada grave, también recolectaré unas medicinas para Miroku y los demás.

-¡Pero, Kagome, la anciana Kaede puede hacer algo con las plantas medicinales!

-¡¿Y tú crees que puede curarse todo en este lugar?

Inuyasha se sorprendió con esa respuesta, ella nunca se había referido de esa manera a su época. Sabía que las cosas que había en la época de Kagome eran muy raras y difíciles de entender, pero como le hablaba… él no quería eso.

-Me iré ahora.

Tenía que hacerlo y pronto. Su pecho dolía mucho y le ardían los ojos de tanto retener el llanto.

-Te acompaño.

Eso la enfureció. Ella bien sabía que el mitad bestia no era muy consiente sobre el comportamiento humano, pero no podía ser tan… no podía acercarse sabiendo perfectamente que ella había visto desde un principio todo lo que había pasado entre él y la sacerdotisa.

Lo odió por un momento.

-Ni te atrevas, Inuyasha. No te quiero cerca de mí.

El chico mitad bestia no salía de su asombro, estaba en un especie de shock, lo cual aprovechó Kagome para partir. Era ahora o él la seguiría sin importar qué.

OoOoOoOoO

_Una semana después. Casa de la Familia Higurashi._

Afortunadamente para Kagome la semana pasó tranquila sin alguna aparición repentina de un chico con orejas de perro pidiendo explicaciones o tratando de llevársela a rastras a la época feudal. Era extraño, después de tantas escenas protagonizadas por ellos antes en los cuales, aunque pareciese que Kagome se moría por quedarse un poco más para estudiar y encontrarse con sus amigas, se alegraba de que Inuyasha viniera por ella porque de una forma u otra la necesitaba. Ella ya no mostraba el mismo interés por la escuela como a principios de la aventura, se había adaptado mucho al lugar dónde estaban sus amigos.

Regresaría, pero no por la necesidad imperiosa de verlo sino por el compromiso que tenía con ellos de ayudarlos a reunir los fragmentos de la perla.

Una vez empacó todo lo que necesitaba, se despidió de su madre, hermano y abuelo.

-Mamá, esta vez demoraré un poco más en regresar.

-¡Oh, debo pensar en otras enfermedades!- dijo su excéntrico abuelo.

Una gota apareció en el rostro de Kagome. Su abuelo no iba a cambiar… disfrutaba en demasía el que su nieta tuviera que luchar con monstruos en otra época. Así podía dar rienda suelta a su loca imaginación.

-¡Hermana, el orejas de perro no vino por ti! ¿Acaso volvieron a pelear?

-Souta, Inuyasha no tiene que venir por mí. Bien puedo irme sola.

-Kagome, hija, cuídate mucho.- dijo su madre regalándole una confortable sonrisa.

-Si. ¡Adiós!

Se despidió antes de saltar por el pozo.

OoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara esperaban por Kagome en el pozo tal como hace dos días. En la semana que transcurrió sin la presencia de Kagome, Inuyasha pensó qué podía decirle a su compañera para que la tensión que había la última vez que se vieron desapareciera por completo. No era idiota, sabía que estaba algo enfadada porque lo vio con Kykio, pero no podía hacer nada. Se había decidido por su primer y viejo amor.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el golpe causado por la mochila de Kagome. Había llegado, al fin.

-Hola, chicos.- saludó Kagome.

-¡Kagome!- respondieron todos a unísono menos Inuyasha.

-Vamos a la casa de la anciana Kaede, les mostraré todas las cosas que traje.

-¡Ay, qué bien, tengo hambre!- exclamó el pequeño Shippo.

Camino a casa de la anciana ni Inuyasha o Kagome se dirigieron palabra, sólo el primero no le quitaba la mirada de encima a lo que ella trataba de darle la menor importancia.

Una vez llegaron, Kagome los deleitó con toda clase de comida para cada uno de ellos, medicinas y algunos juegos para Shippo y Kirara. En la tarde, Kagome invitó a Sango a darse un baño en el lago cerca de allí. Kirara iba con ellas por lo que no necesitaban de la protección de algunos de los hombres, ni siquiera Shippo.

Kagome tomó ese momento para hablar con su amiga y contarle todo lo ocurrido, sus pensamientos y lo que planeaba hacer. Al principio, Sango se sorprendió y rehusó a que efectuara su plan, pero luego entendió que era mejor para su amiga. Además no la estaba perdiendo definitivamente.

-Está bien, Kagome. Te apoyaré en todo.

-Gracias, Sango. Sólo contigo puedo hablar.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Esta noche.

Cerca de la medianoche, Kagome ya estaba preparada para irse. Nadie la había notado excepto el mitad bestia que la había detenido cuando esta ya se encontraba bastante lejos de la aldea.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Kagome?

-¿Qué te parece que hago, Inuyasha?

-¿Te vas a tu época de nuevo?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Me estoy alejando de ti.

Otra vez el corazón de Inuyasha se aceleraba, sentía miedo. Miedo de que Kagome lo odiara y se fuera.

-¿Por qué?

-Te lo dije, no quiero estar cerca de ti. Ya no más.

-¡Se supone que íbamos a buscar los fragmentos!- exclamó desesperado. No sabía qué decir.

-Tengo un compromiso con ustedes, no los abandonaré. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que hacerlo juntos.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que sabremos dónde están si no están con nosotros?

_Siempre fue la perla y Kykio… no hay más espacio, ¿eh?_

-Lo sabrás. Ahora, adiós.

Kagome empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos, pero fue nuevamente interceptada por él.

-Hay monstruos por todos lados, no sabes defenderte, Kagome. No seas tonta, regresemos.

-¡¿Crees que no puedo pelear por mí misma y defenderme? ¡¿Esperas que siempre esté esperando por ti a que me rescates? No me subestimes porque puedo ser igual o más fuerte que Sango si quiero.

¿Qué hacía ahora? Esa era la última carta que tenía Inuyasha para que no se fuera. Podía dejarla inconsciente, pero ella trataría de irse de nuevo…

-No pienses en tocarme un pelo, Inuyasha. Entiende que aquí se separan nuestros caminos.

-Kagome…

-Déjala ir, Inuyasha.- Intervino Sango.

-¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS, SANGO, KAGOME QUIERE IRSE?

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? ¿Quién hizo que Kagome quisiera separarse y seguir por su cuenta?- dijo Sango.

Kagome aprovechó entonces y corrió adentrándose al bosque. Inuyasha reaccionó tarde, dio un salto largo para perseguirla, pero Kirara salió de entre los arboles y le bloqueó el paso.

-¿Por… qué?- preguntó un poco desorientado.

-Tú escogiste a Kykio, Inuyasha. No puedes tenerlas a las dos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo! :D!**

**Bien, aquí va el segundo capítulo. **

**Está más que claro que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece. Sólo a RT. **

**Ah! Gracias a 3 chicas en particular que se arriesgaron a leer esto. Me alegró mucho y decidí continuar. **

**Gracias de nuevo!**

**Att: Dan.**

Lo había hecho. Se había separado de Inuyasha.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

El mitad bestia tenía razón, ella no sabía defenderse. A duras penas y había mejorado en su puntería. ¿Cómo iba a pelear con un monstruo sin caer desmayada o con algún brazo fracturado a los 5 segundos?

Necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ya.

OoOoOoOoO

-¡INUYASHA, IDIOTA, POR TU CULPA SE FUE KAGOME! ¡WAAA!- le gritó Shippo antes de ponerse a llorar.

El susodicho no decía una sola palabra, pero su rostro denotaba la tristeza y pesar por la ausencia de la pelinegra quien no llevaba más de unas horas de haberse marchado.

-Sin la señorita Kagome no podremos saber la ubicación de un fragmento de la perla - dijo Miroku con una expresión inescrutable.

-Kagome dijo que de alguna manera nos revelará la ubicación- dijo Sango mientras acariciaba a Kirara.

-No pareces muy afectada por la partida de Kagome, Sango- dijo Miroku mirándola fijamente.

-Kagome habló conmigo antes de irse. Me explicó todo y estoy de acuerdo con lo hizo- dijo esto último mirando a Inuyasha.

-Pero, Sango…- sollozó Shippo.

-¡NUESTRA AMIGA HA TENIDO QUE SOPORTAR A INUYASHA POR MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡EL SE DECIDIÓ POR KYKIO, NO PUEDE SIQUIERA PENSAR QUE KAGOME SE QUEDARÍA COMO SI NADA CUANDO ÉL ESTARÁ PLANEANDO SUS ENCUENTROS CON LA SACERDOTISA O PREOCUPÁNDOSE POR SI NARAKU LA TIENE EN SUS BRAZOS! ¡KAGOME TIENE QUE SER FELIZ Y OBVIAMENTE NO LO VA A HACER CON INUYASHA!

Ese fue el momento para que Inuyasha reaccionara…

-¡AY, YA BASTA!- gritó el chico orejas de perro- Sé que por mí que ella se fue… no es necesario que lo repitas…- dijo ahora bajando la voz.

-Espero que Kagome encuentre a alguien mejor- dijo Sango antes de entrar a la casa.

-¡WAAA! ¡KAGOME!- volvió a llorar Shippo.

OoOoOoOoO

_Casi al amanecer. En algún lugar del interior del bosque._

-Tal y como suponía… estoy perdida.

Esto no era parte del plan. Se suponía que Kagome se escondería entre algunos arbustos y luego seguiría su destino sin rumbo fijo, pero se asustó tanto cuando Inuyasha saltó a perseguirla que sus pies no se detuvieron sino hasta ahora.

_Diablos…_

-Será mejor que duerma aquí… pronto amanecerá- dijo para sí misma.

Sacó su bolsa de dormir y durmió con un único pensamiento en su cabeza.

_Tengo que ser más fuerte._

Lamentablemente para la pelinegra el permitirse dormir no iba a ser posible. Sólo llevaba unas cuantas horas sola y ya la atacaban. Se levantó tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron y echó a correr con su mochila en mano.

_*Huff huff* Corre, Kagome, tienes que correr *Huff huff*_

El que la atacaba era de gran estatura, 3 metros si no era más; piel verde como el frondoso bosque, un solo ojo y tres cuernos en su cabeza.

-¡Bocadillo!- decía una y otra vez.

Cada paso que daba hacía que el corazón latiera como caballo desbocado. Nunca se había esforzado tanto… siempre era Inuyasha quien se encargaba de estas situaciones, pero él no estaba y ella tenía que hacer esto sola. Era una oportunidad para cumplir su objetivo. Se detuvo en seco y apuntó una flecha al monstruo, justo en su único ojo. Si era efectivo podría tener algunos minutos para correr y esconderse en el primer lugar que encontrara.

_Dios, que funcione, por favor._

La flecha salió disparada cargada con energía espiritual hacia el lugar que había apuntado, Kagome esperaba que llegara lo cual fue así, pero no causó tanto daño como esperaba. El monstruo, ogro o como quisiera llamarlo se limpió el ojo cual mugre le fastidiara y luego volvió a enfocarse en "el bocadillo" que no se había movido ni un ápice. Estaba desilusionada de sus habilidades.

_Si esa flecha hubiera sido lanzada por Kykio lo habría derribado instantáneamente. ¿Siempre he sido así de inútil?_

Lágrimas se asomaron y bajó su cabeza esperando el golpe. Prefería morir ahí, inútil, que gritar por la ayuda de Inuyasha.

Pero nada sucedió. El golpe no vino en cambio se escuchó un estruendo como si el monstruo hubiera sido derribado; abrió los ojos y lo vio.

Efectivamente, la cosa se encontraba en el suelo, boca arriba y gritando de dolor. Se revolvía de un lado a otro tapando su ojo.

_¿Funcionó?_

No era posible, ella misma vio que su poder no era suficiente, pero entonces… ¿Quién fue?

Kagome se mantuvo tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos que no vio el pie del monstruo causando que la lanzara lejos y finalmente estrellada contra un árbol. Su cabeza dolía como el infierno, el sangrado no tardó en llegar hasta su frente. Su visión era algo borrosa y sentía que todo se movía. Pero antes de desmayarse puedo ver una figura que se acercaba a ella, lo que pudo grabar en su mente fueron sus ojos. Plateados y brillantes como la luz de una luciérnaga.

_¿Qué eres? ¿Enemigo o amigo?_

OoOoOoOoO

Para cuando ocurrió el sorpresivo ataque a Kagome, Inuyasha y el resto de sus amigos ya estaban despiertos y dispuestos a emprender marcha.

Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba siquiera que ella estaba cerca a la muerte.

Nadie…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! Planeaba subirlo ayer, pero ocurrieron una serie de eventos desafortunados.**

**Puede que tal vez no suba todos los días, pero me esforzaré porque cada capítulo llegue más que el anterior. **

**Así que… díganme qué les parece este desconocido, por favor.**

**Y qué cosas les gustaría ver en el fic? Su opinión es importante. Trataré de adaptarlas a la idea general que tengo.**

**Sigan comentando, chics, de eso me alimento! Hahahaha! **

**Enjoy it! :D!**

**Nota: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos. Sólo de RT. **

_Este olor… ¿Qué es?... Huele a Sándalo y madera… _

Kagome abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía un gran cansancio como cuando despiertas luego de varias horas. De hecho, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida… y ¿dónde se encontraba ahora? Lo último que recordaba era que había sido arrojada contra un árbol por el pie de aquel monstruo y… unos ojos plateados…

_¿Estaré en la casa de aquel sujeto? _

Intentó levantarse, pero no le fue posible. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle nuevamente y los mareos llegaron tomados de la mano. Trató de dejar el dolor atrás y buscó sus armas, pero no las encontraba por ningún lado. Su vista se tornó borrosa otra vez y cayó como peso muerto en el confortable futón.

OoOoOoOoO

-Ahora que lo pienso, Sango ¿Cómo nos dirá la Señorita Kagome el lugar done se encuentran los fragmentos? Digo, ¿ella nos sigue acaso?

-Lo siento, Su Excelencia, pero no lo sé. Kagome no quiso entrar mucho en detalles sobre lo que haría cuando estuviera sola.

-Ya veo…

-No hay de qué preocuparse- habló por fin el híbrido.

-¿A qué te refieres, Inuyasha?- preguntó el pequeño Shippo.

-Le pediré a Kykio que nos ayude. Estoy seguro que aceptará.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron Sango y el pequeño zorro al tiempo.

-Kagome tomó la dirección opuesta a la que vamos, obviamente no contaremos con ella por ahora. Necesitamos a alguien que nos dé ubicaciones exactas, si lo hacemos por nuestra cuenta lo más probable es que no hallemos nada. Recuerden que nosotros no podemos detectar los fragmentos.

- Inuyasha tiene razón.

Apoyó el monje.

-No me gusta tener a esa mujer cerca de nosotros, pero no puedo hacer nada… Has lo quieras.

Dijo Sango adelantándose. Los demás hombres sólo la miraron sin decir nada más. Después de todo, Inuyasha tenía razón esta vez.

_Kagome, qué bueno que no estás cerca. Así no serías testigo de lo rápido que te reemplazó Inuyasha…_

-¡INUYASHA, TE ODIO!- gritó Shippo antes de salir tras el refugio que le ofrecía la exterminadora.

OoOoOoOoO

Hace diez minutos que Kagome se había despertado, pero por temor a desmayarse de nuevo, decidió quedarse donde estaba. De todas formas, el futón era bastante suave y caliente a comparación de la baja temperatura que había afuera.

No podía evitar sentirse ansiosa por conocer a su salvador o salvadora y más aún si era aquella extraña persona. Espero unos minutos más, no dormiría de nuevo, estaba decidida. Cerca de las ocho de la noche, un hombre apareció.

Era alto, delgado pero con músculos definidos, tal vez de un metro y ochenta y tantos centímetros si no era más. Piel nívea, cabello largo y lacio hasta su trasero, de color azul eléctrico, labios finamente cincelados, nariz recta y fileña y por supuesto, sus ojos… del color de la plata. Tan raros y cautivadores que le hicieron perder por un momento la noción del tiempo. Y brillaban… Dios, cómo brillaban…

_Nunca imaginé que alguien como él existiera en esta época…_

Aquel hombre, la miró por un tiempo más, examinándola lo cual revolvió el interior de Kagome. Esos ojos… no eran normales.

Siempre pensó que la mirada de Inuyasha era la única que le podía hacer decir tonterías o también dejarla muda, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había un mundo más allá del mitad bestia… y eso en parte, le agradó mucho.

-Tú fuiste quién me salvó de aquel monstruo, ¿cierto? Te lo agradezco mucho.

La pelinegra trató de mostrarle su más sincera sonrisa, realmente estaba agradecida.

Esperó por una respuesta, pero nunca llegó. En cambió, el chico se dirigió a lo que parecía una olla con sopa y le sirvió un poco en un cuenco antes de entregárselo.

-G-Gracias.

Cuando lo tuvo un poco más cerca pudo reconocer el olor de este mañana. Sándalo y madera… era ese hombre quien desprendía ese olor.

Igualmente, él se sirvió un poco de aquella comida y sin más, se dispusieron a comer. Claro, con algunas cuantas miradas dirigidas el uno al otro.

_Qué callado… ¡No me gusta el silencio!_

Pensó exasperada.

_Como sea, quiero saber si fue él quién derribó al monstruo._

-Eh… disculpa… ¿Tú derribaste a ese gigante?

No hubo respuesta.

-Te preguntarás que hacía en el bosque a esa hora – risa nerviosa-; es algo muy chistoso. Verás…

Kagome habló cerca de diez minutos sin parar. ¿Lo más sorprendente? El desconocido no se desesperó ni le gritó como haría cualquier mortal, no; él siguió disfrutando de su comida. Realmente un chico raro.

_Oh, por Dios, no puedo parar de hablar._

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Aún nada.

_¡¿Es que es mudo? ¡Di algo!_ _¡Lo que sea!_

A Kagome no le quedó de otra más que continuar su comida en silencio. Teniendo como música de fondo el ulular de los búhos y el sonido de unos cuantos grillos. Grandioso.

El joven se retiró sin más antes de echarle otro vistazo a su visitante la cual ella no supo interpretar. ¿Pensaría que era una molesta y parlanchina mujer? Seguro que sí.

_Inuyasha siempre me decía lo mismo._

Su ánimo cayó considerablemente. Ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar sacarle alguna palabra a su salvador. Sintió pena de sí misma. Ella no era una buena compañía para nadie.

_Tengo que acostumbrarme, ¿no? Es lo que me espera de aquí en adelante._

Con esas ideas en mente, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Embarcándola en un sueño profundo en el que un par de ojos plateados eran los protagonistas.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Kagome se levantó temprano. Hoy partiría y le agradecería a ese hombre, nuevamente, por todo lo que hizo por ella. Aunque no recibiera respuesta alguna. Afortunadamente, su cabeza no le dolía, pero notó, tarde, que tenía un vendaje muy bien hecho en su cabeza y también en sus muñecas y palmas…

-Fue esa persona…- dijo para sí misma.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

_¿Pero qué?_

-¡¿Qué te sucedió?

Ni una palabra.

Aquel sujeto tenía un pañuelo rodeando sus ojos, no parecía haber dolor puesto que su rostro sólo reflejaba serenidad. Iba a hablarle una vez más, pero se vio interrumpida por él.

-¿Siempre acostumbras a hablar demasiado?

Su voz… era ronca, pero suave… como el viento que te acaricia, como la canción que repites una y otra vez; la que nunca te cansa de escuchar.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no hablas?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-T-Tus ojos… ¿Qué les sucedió?

-Antes, dime tu nombre.

-Kagome…

-Mi nombre es Yami.

-Oscuridad…

-Mi madre me dio ese nombre… porque sólo puedo ver de noche; cuando hay oscuridad. En el día, soy ciego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallooo! **

**Vengo preparada con escudo en mano para aquellas que SÉ van a tirarme olla y tomates por la EVIDENTE demora.**

**Lo siento, pero se me complicaron unas cosas!**

**Para disculparme, hice el cap más largo! :D!**

**Qué tal, eh?**

**Anyway, **_**Nani y Daniela y Sakuchik**_** junto con todas las maravillosas personas que me dejaron un review… GRACIAAAAAAAS! Entre más escriben más me emociono e inspiroo!**

**Basta de charla… ENJOY IT!**

**Att: Dan**

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capítulo anterior de Caminos Separados…<strong>_

-T-Tus ojos… ¿Qué les sucedió?

-Antes, dime tu nombre.

-Kagome…

-Mi nombre es Yami.

-Oscuridad…

-Mi madre me dio ese nombre… porque sólo puedo ver de noche; cuando hay oscuridad. En el día, soy ciego.

oOoOoOoOo

-¡Inuyasha, tengo hambre!- exclamó el pequeño Shippo.

-¡Ay, cómo molestas! ¡Si tienes tanta hambre, consíguela tú mismo!

-Toma esto, Shippo. Es comida que trajo Kagome- dijo la exterminadora.

-¡Oh, es la comida ninja de la que siempre habla Inuyasha!

Los ojos del pequeño zorro brillaron como estrellas cuando aquel alimento se encontraba en sus manos. Pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre. El mitad bestia le había arrebatado la comida en un santiamén causando el asombro y luego la furia del más chico.

-¡INUYASHA, ESA ES MI COMIDA!

-¡Já! Kagome siempre me trae la comida ninja a mí. Tú tienes tus dulces.

Dijo antes de devorar el rámen.

-¡Inuyasha, Kagome le regaló uno de esos a Shippo!

-¡Kagome no está aquí, no tiene que ser cierto lo que me dices!

-¡Argh! ¡ABAJO!- gritó Sango desesperada.

Todo se volvió absoluto silencio, excepto, claro por el cantar de las aves. Segundos después Miroku e Inuyasha se echaron a reír. Shippo se tapó la boca, sabía lo que venía, al menos al pobre del monje.

*SLAP* (Bofetada)

-Pero Sango…

-¡Cállese!- gritó extremadamente sonrojada. La rabia y frustración le hacían cometer muchas estupideces.

-¡Já! ¡Sólo la tonta de Kagome puede hacer eso! - dijo muy satisfecho Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia adelante- ¡Ahora que no está podré moverme libremente!

-Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome no lleva mucho de haberse ido y tú hablas como si fuera el alivio más grande del mundo.

-¿Qué esperas que haga? Intenté detenerla, pero no me lo permitió. Bueno, no la perseguiré. Seguramente, debe estar perdida o herida por algún lado. Siempre ha sido una torpe. Al menos nos hubiera entregado los dos fragmentos que tiene en su poder. Será presa fácil.

Mientras decía estas palabras tan insensibles el mitad bestia nunca volteó a sus compañeros de viaje. ¿Era cierto lo que decía y no tenía la cara para mirarlos?

El suspiro del monje rompió el silencio.

-Hiciste bien al escoger a Kykio. La señorita Kagome es mucho para ti.

Y sin más siguieron su camino…

oOoOoOo

-¡Achoo!- estornudó la pelinegra.

_Alguien está hablando de mí… _

-¿Un resfriado?- preguntó el chico de ojos plateados.

-No es nada – se excusó - ¿Tu fuiste quien derrumbó a ese monstruo?

-Si, fui yo.

-¿Cómo?

-Con esto.

Se levantó de su puesto y acercándose a una esquina, tomó un arco y flecha. Cuando volvió a sentarse, se las pasó a Kagome. Después de todo le pertenecían a ella.

-No siento energía espiritual proveniente de ti… No eres sacerdote, ¿cierto?

-No.

-¿Vives cerca del bosque?

-Si. A unos cuantos kilómetros. Ese ogro estaba causando un gran alboroto. Me preocupo por el cuidado de la naturaleza, ¿sabes? Al final, terminé en el interior del bosque y fue cuando te vi. Pensé que al derribarlo, escaparías, pero no lo hiciste. Te quedaste petrificada, como un cervatillo asustado y luego no pudiste ver el pie del monstruo que causó esas heridas que tienes.

Dijo señalando su cabeza y manos.

-Ya veo…

-Tenías muchas ganas de morir, ¿eh?

Kagome no respondió nada, aunque ambos sabían la respuesta y eso hizo sentir mucho más patética. Más que el hecho de que había visto sus inútiles esfuerzos por sobrevivir. Necesitaba recuperarse de aquellas heridas rápido. Estaba decidida a ir a una aldea de quereros y suplicarles que le entrenaran.

Estaba tan absorta en sus planes futuros que no se dio cuenta que Yami la había dejado sola.

_¿Qué tanto hace allá afuera?_

oOoOoOoOo

Ya era de noche cuando Inuyasha y los demás decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche al aire libre. Inuyasha, como de costumbre, reposaba en un árbol mientras los demás, luego de hacer una fogata para mantenerse calientes, se prepararon para dormir.

-Sango, perdóname. No fue mi intención reírme, pero es que no es la primera vez que haces estas cosas…

-Vamos a dormir, Shippo.

-Si. ¡Ven, Kirara!

-¡Meow!

De esta forma, y por casi sexta vez en el día, el monje Miroku fue ignorado por Sango.

_Cerca de las diez de la noche…_

-¿Huh? ¿Qué es esta presencia?

En un segundo aparecieron las serpientes caza-almas de Kykio. Ella estaba cerca.

Inuyasha no dudó ni un segundo en seguirlas, después de todo, ellas querían que él se encontrara con su dueña.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en una roca al lado de un gran rio. Tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello suelto, como más le gustaba a Inuyasha, su corazón no tardó en palpitar con rapidez.

-Inuyasha…

-Kykio… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que querrías verme así como yo a ti.

-Si, tienes razón.

Se acercó a ella a paso lento y luego se sentó cerca, casi rozando su brazo.

-Quiero pedirte un favor…

-¿De qué se trata?- sonó interesada.

-Viaja con nosotros y ayúdanos a encontrar los fragmentos.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Kagome?

-Ella… ella no estará más con nosotros.

-Ya veo…

_Al fin se dio cuenta que su lugar no era con Inuyasha. Ella es sólo una extraña aquí._

-Inuyasha, entonces tú…

-A quién quiero es a ti, Kykio. No es una casualidad que hayas resucitado y yo haya sido despertado de aquel largo sueño… cuando acabemos con Naraku, le pediré a la perla que te devuelva a la vida.

-Y viviremos la vida que siempre quisimos- dijo cautivada con la idea.

-Si- dijo Inuyasha acercándose cada vez más a la sacerdotisa.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara vieron desde la distancia cuando con un beso, llegaron al acuerdo.

Una nueva compañera se había unido al grupo... ¿cuanto tiempo duraría aquello?

_Kagome/ Señorita Kagome, vuelva, por favor…_

oOoOoOoOo

-¡Achoo! ¡Achoo!

_Creo que si es un refriado…_

Kagome se sentía mucho mejor, su ánimo regresaba y se debía a cierto chico de ojos plateados misterioso. Se puso en pie apoyándose en el arco que le había entregado Yami. Cuando quiso salir para ver las estrellas se topó con el pecho fornido de su salvador.

_Es realmente alto. Tanto como Sesshomaru…_

-No puedes mantenerte estable.

-¡Claro que puedo!

Queriendo mostrarse fuerte frente a él, quizá para borrar la imagen de débil damisela que, según ella, él tenía, tiró a un lado el arco y trató de mantenerse en pie. Pero como siempre, nada le sabía como ella quería. A los pocos segundos perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de que callera, fue rodeada por unos brazos largos y firmes.

-Te lo dije.

Kagome alzó la vista para mirara su expresión de burla, pero se quedó embobada con los ojos de Yami. Brillaban mucho esa noche.

-Tus ojos… ¿Puedes ver ahora?

-Si.

La alzó en vilo como si no pesara nada y luego la acostó en su futón. Kagome iba a replicar, pero entonces sintió una energía demoníaca que le calaba por los huesos. Miró alrededor para ver si algún monstruo se estaba acercando, puesto que la sentía cerca. Hasta que lo descubrió…

-¡Eres un demonio!

-Mitad demonio- dijo sentándose frente a ella.

-¡¿Por qué no le sentí ayer?

-Seguramente porque estabas muy débil. Estás recuperándote rápidamente…

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?

-No le hago daño a los que no me dañan a mí. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Debía seguir alerta, pero aquel hombre le transmitía tanta confianza y paz que no quería alejarse de él. Además, aún no había recuperado sus fuerzas del todo. No era conveniente irse ahora.

-Ahora que lo pienso, luces como un demonio…

-Mi apariencia, olor y energía son las de un demonio completo… pero mi madre era humana.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-A diferencia de mí, mi padre lucía como un humano ordinario, era igual a mí, los monjes u otros demonios no podían reconocerlo como una bestia. Sólo cuando él quería podía expulsar sus poderes y pelear como uno, era una gran ventaja. Gracias a eso, pudo tomar a mi madre como su mujer, la amó y ella a él, pero… cuando nací y vio mi apariencia y ceguera durante el día, sumado con las acusaciones del pueblo, supo que yo no era normal… ni tampoco mi padre.

Él trató de explicarle, pero ella no escuchó. Me entregó a él y nos abandonó. Mi padre encontró este lugar apartado y tranquilo, así que decidió que viviéramos aquí.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Murió, pero esa es otra historia que te contaré después.

-¿Es decir que no has mantenido contacto con humanos?

-Después de mi madre, eres la segunda… Kagome.

El escuchar su nombre de aquella persona tan solitaria y amable, hizo que su corazón diera un brinco.

-Entonces por eso fuiste capaz de derribarlo con el arco y la flecha. Por tu energía demoníaca. No lo alcancé a ver, pero debió ser impresionante.

-Entreno desde muy pequeño… la energía demoníaca y espiritual deben ser ampliadas con entrenamiento para que con un solo disparo, puedas causar más daño que con tres o más.

Ahí estaba la respuesta. La persona que había estado buscando estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Yami…

-¿Si?

-Quiero… quiero que me entrenes. ¡Por favor!


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Así es, chicas! ¡Soy yo!**

**Desaparecí del mapa por un corto tiempo debido a bajo estado de ánimo. Tal parece que esta historia no mueve mucho lo cual me entristece un poco, pues planeaba publicar una historia que mostrara algo diferente en cuanto a actitudes y demás que nos llevaran, de igual forma, al final querido por todos. InuxKag.**

**Así que, al no ver respuestas de parte de ustedes pues, me desanimé un poco, pero luego pensé: Hey! Sigamos subiendo hasta que llegue la persona que me mande a comer espárragos por la mierda de fic que intento escribir.**

**Bien, queridas, espero que les guste este capítulo. **

**Nota: Ya saben que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de RT. La historia… si… CULPABLE! Es mía! **

**Enjoy it!**

-Entonces por eso fuiste capaz de derribarlo con el arco y la flecha. Por tu energía demoníaca. No lo alcancé a ver, pero debió ser impresionante.

-Entreno desde muy pequeño… la energía demoníaca y espiritual deben ser ampliadas con entrenamiento para que con un solo disparo, puedas causar más daño que con tres o más.

Ahí estaba la respuesta. La persona que había estado buscando estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Yami…

-¿Si?

-Quiero… quiero que me entrenes. ¡Por favor!

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que los caminos de Inuyasha y Kagome tomaron diferentes rumbos. Muchas cosas pasaron con los viajeros en busca de Naraku y sus extensiones. Sesshomaru junto con Rin, Jaken y Ah-Uh se encontraban rumbo al noroeste gracias a los rumores de monstruos que le servían en esa zona. Koga corría y corría, como era costumbre, sin rumbo fijo sólo guiándose de su olfato, con sus sirvientes detrás. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara más… la nueva integrante del grupo y reemplazo de la anterior sacerdotisa, Kykio, habían avanzado en la recolecta de los fragmentos, de vez en cuando era muy fácil, encontraban a las criaturas muertas, pero con el fragmento intacto, eso exactamente, ocurrió dos veces. En las cuales por ningún momento les cruzó a ninguno de ellos que alguien podía haberles dejado eso en bandeja de plata, como un regalo. En cuanto a Kagome Higurashi y su objetivo…

_Un año y medio después…_

-¡KOGA!- gritó Ginta.

-¡ESPERANOS, KOGA!- le siguió Hakaku.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado las piernas de los compañeros de Koga no se habían acostumbrado a la velocidad de su jefe. La situación lo decía. No habían encontrado pistas ni información exacta del paradero de Naraku. Nada.

En medio del trote, uno de los lobos acompañantes se detuvo y levantó si hocico recibiendo los aromas que traía el viento. Ante eso, Ginta y Hakaku y demás lobos imitaron al otro animal.

*Snif* *Snif*

-Este olor…

-Si… se parece al de la Señora…

-Pero… - *Snif* *Snif*- hay algo distinto, ¿no crees?

-Si, pero no sé qué es…

-¡OIGAN, USTEDES! ¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO? ¡SI NO SE APRESURAN, LOS DEJARÉ ATRÁS!- gritó desde cierta distancia Koga, quien al parecer no percibió ese olor.

-¡Ya vamos, Koga!

Así retomaron su camino.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡AMO SESSHOMARU!- gritaba alterado Jaken.

Sesshomaru, hermano mayor de Inuyasha, se volteó hacia el pequeño demonio a quien le dirigió sus habituales miradas frías.

-¿Qué pasa, Jaken?

*Huff* *Huff*

-Amo bonito- tomó varias respiraciones, no podía comparar esas piernitas de renacuajo con las de su amo-… Rin…

-¿Qué pasa con Rin? Habla claro- ordenó.

Un escalofrío recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de Jaken.

-Tiene fiebre y muy alta, amo.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada al menudo cuerpo que venía acostado en el lomo de la bestia Ah-Uh.

-Hmph. ¿Pues qué esperas? Ve a buscar medicina.

Antes de que el demonio diera dos pasos, su amo lo llamó de nuevo y le dijo que se llevara a Ah-Uh para que no tardara tanto en regresar. Jaken no dudó en tomar la orden y se marchó a toda prisa.

Sesshomaru se sentó debajo de un árbol y puso a Rin a su lado, quien dormía profundamente. Todo alrededor estaba tranquilo y fresco, las aves cantaban como si la presencia de un demonio tan poderoso como él no las perturbara. Y es que aquella imagen le iba a ese, bien demonio, pero a fin de cuentas, hombre. Muy guapo y varonil.

La voz de Rin lo sacó de lo que sea que lo tenía tan pensativo.

-Amo Sesshomaru… no se vaya…

Notó que la pequeña estaba cubierta en sudor, así que la sentó en su regazo, acomodándola en su pecho y teniendo en cuenta que su temperatura era un poco más baja que la de un humano, apoyo su mano con cuidado en la frente de Rin. Tardó unos segundos en mostrase una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña y acomodarse mejor para luego volver a sumergirse en su sueño, esta vez más calmada.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Centrándonos ahora con el hombre mitad bestia y quienes le acompañaban, se encontraban divididos en esos momentos, Miroku, Sango junto con el pequeño zorro y la gata de colas se encontraban junto al rio descansando de la ardua pelea que habían tenido con varios monstruos al tiempo.

-Ha pasado un año y medio desde que vimos a la señorita Kagome…- comentó Miroku.

-Si… y no la vimos ni una vez- dijo Sango mientras limpiaba su sangre de la sangre de aquellos monstruos.

-Me pregunto si Kagome está bien…- dijo Shippo acongojando.

-Claro que si, Shippo, no olvides que Kagome es muy fuerte- aseguró Miroku.

-Quisiera verla de nuevo…- dijo tras un suspiro.

_Inuyasha y Kykio un poco más lejos del rio._

-Inuyasha, tienes que tratar esa herida.

-Está bien, Kykio. Para mañana la herida estará curada.

Dijo seguro Inuyasha alzando su brazo derecho el cual se encontraba gravemente herido, pero que a pesar de todo no preocupaba al chico orejas de perro.

-Inuyasha, no nos hemos encontrado ni una sola vez en este año y medio con Kagome desde que me pediste que te acompañara. ¿Has pensado en ella?

-Un par de veces, pero lo más importante es la perla. Y a pesar de que no todos los enfrentamientos que hemos tenido, últimamente, nos ha llevado a unos fragmentos o a Naraku, son varios. Como verás mi mente está ocupada en muchas cosas.

_¿Es eso completamente cierto, Inuyasha? ¿Realmente has olvidado todo lo que viviste con ella? _

-Soy feliz- susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Me alegra mucho que me hayas pedido acompañarte en este viaje, Inuyasha. Que estemos juntos- dijo esto último tomando la mano izquierda de su acompañante.

-Kykio…

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

_A la mañana siguiente. Camino a otra aldea._

Aquel numeroso grupo retomo su marcha temprano en la mañana, todo se encontraban mejor y tenían mejor aspecto comparado con el día anterior. Todos, a excepción de Inuyasha que todavía tenía su brazo derecho herido.

-Inuyasha, ¿por qué tu herida no ha sanado?- preguntó Sango.

-No lo sé… esto no me había pasado antes- habló extrañado.

-Buscaré unas hierbas medicinales en cuanto lleguemos a la aldea- dijo Kykio.

-No hace…

De repente, un demonio apareció frente a ellos. Dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha y corrió hacia él con un rugido.

-¡ROAAAR!

-¡Es el mismo demonio de ayer!- exclamó Miroku.

-¡No puede ser, Inuyasha lo destruyó!- dijo Kykio.

Todos lo esquivaron, pero no contaron con los rápidos reflejos del demonio quien tomó a Kykio con una mano y la aventó lejos.

-¡KYKIO!- gritó Inuyasha.

Sango y Miroku atacaron dándole tiempo al chico mitad bestia de ir a buscar a la sacerdotisa. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente. La furia en su interior salió a flote, se irguió rápidamente y en un segundo desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero, pero así que como este mostró su forma original al siguiente pestañeo Inuyasha soltó la espada.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntó agarrando su brazo con el otro. Al parecer lo tenía entumecido. Shippo se acercó a él respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha?

-Mi brazo… no lo puedo… mover.

-¡¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Aleja a Kykio de aquí- dijo quejándose.

-¡Si!

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer. Empezaba a no sentir su brazo derecho y sin su espada se encontraba en desventaja.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó impotente.

En ese momento, una flecha cargada de energía espiritual en dirección al demonio fue lanzada a gran velocidad causando la destrucción inmediata de este. El primer pensamiento de él fue que Kykio había recuperado el conocimiento, le había ayudado, y eso mismo pensaron Sango y Miroku quienes se acercaron a paso rápido al orejas de perro.

-¡Inuyasha!

-Gracias a Kykio pudimos deshacernos del monstruo- dijo Miroku.

Estaban todos calmados hasta que una presencia demoniaca muy fuerte captaron los sentidos de ellos. No tardaron en ponerse en posición de defensa.

-No hay de qué preocuparse…

_Esa voz…_

Saliendo de entre los árboles la figura de una Kagome que jamás alguien pensó ver apareció. Con un cabello tan largo, más bajo de la cintura, casi a la mitad del trasero enfundada en un traje de sacerdotisa, claramente modificado. Típico de una chica que provenía de otra época.

(Chicas y chicos, mirad a la protagonista del anime y manga _Brave 10, Isanami_, pero en lugar de color azul en el traje es color rojo. Sólo copiando el traje, ¿eh?) (Disculpad, mi falta de imaginación para la ropa)

-¡KAGOME!- gritaron todos a unísono llenos de alegría. A excepción de Inuyasha quien se encontraba anonadado.

Antes de que alguno de ellos se acercara a ella, la figura de otra persona apareció. Ubicándose a un lado de la chica de ojos café.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Sango.

-Es un demonio…- dijo con el ceño fruncido el monje.

No cabía duda, el olor, la apariencia, todo gritaba su naturaleza, pero no fue sólo eso lo que ocasionó el enojo de Inuyasha…

-¡¿TE REVUELCAS CON UN DEMONIO Y PERMITES QUE TE ACOMPAÑE?- gritó encolerizado.

Fue el hecho de que el olor de ese desconocido envolviera el cuerpo de Kagome…

**Me encantaría que me dejaran un review! :D!**

**¿Qué pasará en el sgte cap? **

**¿Qué les pareció este? **

**¿Les ha gustado? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haalloooooo! XD!**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien, queridas mías!**

**Eh… qué les digo… me alegró mucho leer esos reviews que escribieron. Creo que es el capítulo que más comentarios ha recibido. **

**Tal parece que no lo hice tan mal, ¿eh?**

**BTW, **_**Ranka Hime**_**, tal vez si quiera que me bombardees ;) PERO SÓLO UN POCO, ¿EH? HAHAHAHA!**

**Y a todas quienes quieran volverme loca, háganlo! xD**

**Nuevamente, les quiero agradecer por leer este fic, en especial al que me han seguido desde el primer cap. 3 **

**Ahora sí, estoy escribiendo mucho… Enjoy!**

**Nota: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son RT. Excepto Yami, claro. **

_**En el capítulo anterior de Caminos Separados…**_

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Sango.

-Es un demonio…- dijo con el ceño fruncido el monje.

No cabía duda, el olor, la apariencia, todo gritaba su naturaleza, pero no fue sólo eso lo que ocasionó el enojo de Inuyasha…

-¡¿TE REVUELCAS CON UN DEMONIO Y PERMITES QUE TE ACOMPAÑE? - gritó encolerizado.

Fue el hecho de que el olor de ese desconocido envolviera el cuerpo de Kagome…

oOoOoOo

Todo estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, Sango y Miroku no podían creer que el mitad bestia se atreviera a reclamarle a su vieja amiga, estaban tensos y expectantes de la reacción de Kagome. La reacción que ella solía tener cuando él le gritaba o criticaba.

-Si, bueno, eso es lo que sucede cuando haces el amor con un demonio, Inuyasha.

Respondió muy calmada la sacerdotisa sacudiendo su cabello cayendo sobre sus pechos. Esta acción hizo que no sólo Inuyasha sino la exterminadora y el monje se dieran cuenta del cambio físico de Kagome, además de su cabello y vestimenta. Estaba más alta, sus largas piernas lo demostraban, su cintura era más pequeña y sus pechos habían aumentado considerablemente.

El chico orejas de perro se quedo estupefacto al oír semejante respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? ¿Te sorprende que no me haya guardado para ti?- dijo Kagome son una sonrisa que ninguno supo interpretar.

-Tú, pe…- dijo Inuyasha temblando de coraje.

-¡Abajo!

Contra el piso.

-No te atrevas a insultarme, Inuyasha, porque no lo dejaré pasar.

Dicho esto, se volvió a sus amigos con su característica sonrisa. La de la vieja Kagome.

-Entonces, chicos, ¿cómo han estado?

Aquello fue la invitación a acercarse, lo cual ellos tomaron con gusto. Corrieron hacia ella sin importar la presencia del demonio que la acompañaba.

-¡Kagome, cuánto tiempo!- exclamó Sango abrazándola.

-¡Señorita Kagome!- Miroku imitó a la exterminadora y abrazó a la pelinegra.

Y antes de que el monje pudiera hacer su usual movimiento, su mano fue tomada rápida y firmemente por Yami.

-Tú debes ser Miroku, el monje pervertido- dijo tranquilo Yami, con expresión inescrutable.

-Eh… dejémoslo en Miroku.

Acto seguido una gota apareció en la cabeza de las mujeres.

-Veo que sus mañas siguen intactas- dijo Kagome apartándose del monje-. Pensé que Sango le había corregido eso.

-Su Excelencia es imposible- dijo la exterminadora con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Más importante, señorita Kagome, ¿Quién es el joven que la acompaña?- preguntó interesado el monje.

-Él es Yami y hemos estado juntos desde hace más de un año- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa muy afectuosa dirigida hacia el susodicho. El chico orejas de perro veía todo desde unos cuantos metros donde fue aplastado.

-Gracias por cuidar de Kagome- dijo Sango a lo que el chico parcialmente ciego le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?- gritó Kykio desde unos 3 metros de distancia y a unos cuantos más… observaba la escena uno de los insectos de Naraku.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_En los aposentos de Naraku…_

-Con que Kagome se reencontró con Inuyasha y Kykio…

El demonio Naraku había pasado parte de todo ese tiempo aumentando sus fuerzas y haciendo nuevos planes para sus queridos enemigos. Había enviado a Kagura la mayoría de las veces a espiar a los distintos grupos: Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y ahora Kagome. La cual fue una gran sorpresa enterarse de que la nueva sacerdotisa había tenido las agallas de separarse de su querido mitad bestia, atreverse superar a Kykio, concentrar su vida en la recolecta de los fragmentos restantes y abrirse a otro hombre.

Todo se estaba volviendo muy interesante. El juego era cada vez más divertido.

-¡Kana!

-¿Si?- dijo la chica completamente vestida de blanco.

-Envía a _ese _monstruo. Que Kohaku se asegure de que haga lo que tenga que hacer. Veremos qué tanto ha mejorado esa niña, la coordinación de la nueva pareja y la reacción de Inuyasha al no verse necesitado por la pelinegra. ¿Qué harás, Kykio? ¿Cómo lo retendrás?

Todo era tan fascinante para él que no se cohibió con la presencia de Kana y soltó una gran risa malvada.

-Ódiense… ódiense mucho.

oOoOoOoOo

_¡Amo Sesshomaru, va a estar muy orgulloso de la medicina que trajo su sirviente Jaken!_

El pequeño demonio había llegado al lugar donde había dejado a su amo, pero no los encontró. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que estaban en el interior del bosque, amarró a Ah-Uh a un árbol e ingresó solo al encuentro con su amo y Rin.

oOoOoOoOo

_Kykio…_

-Tranquila, no vengo a robarte el puesto, Ky-kio- dijo acentuando las dos sílabas de su nombre causando la frustración de la sacerdotisa de barro y hueso.

-¡¿Por qué no te largas? ¡Estamos bien sin ti! ¡¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Nadie te quiere!

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Sango frunciendo el ceño.

_A quien nadie quiere es a ti, estúpida._

Detrás de Kykio se mostró la figura de un pequeño niño que temblaba a causa del llanto que intentaba reprimir. El corazón de Kagome de hinchó de emoción por ver a su niño. De todos los que se encontraban ahí, fue a Shippo a quien extrañó más.

-¿E-Eres tu, Kagome?

-Si, Shippo, soy yo. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me das un fuerte abrazo? Te extrañé mucho, ¿sabes?

No pasaron tres segundos antes de que el zorro reaccionara.

-¡KAGOME!- gritó eufórico el pequeño zorro quien corría con todo lo que tenía hacia ella.

-¡SHIPPO!- dijo entre risas Kagome, recibiéndolo entre sus brazos.

-*Sob* *Sob*¡Te extrañé tanto! *Sob* *Sob*

-Yo también, Shippo- dijo amorosamente-. Mira, Yami, este es Shippo.

Yami se acercó lentamente y con la ayuda de Kagome tocó el rostro de Shippo. Primero su cabello, luego sus ojos, nariz, labios y por último la forma de su cara. La pelinegra no desconfió ni por un segundo de Yami, a pesar de toda la virilidad que ese hombre desprendía, era muy dulce. Además, él había escuchado mucho del pequeño zorro y que ella lo cuidaba como una madre, así que fue delicado con él.

-Es muy pequeño- dijo a los minutos.

-¡Qué idiota, claro que es pequeño, es un enano! ¿Qué no ves?- habló bruscamente Inuyasha.

Había aguantado mucho callado.

-Veo que lo que tienes de observador, lo tienes de educado- respondió por fin Yami-. Soy ciego.

Nadie respiró por un momento. La verdad era que nadie se había imaginado eso. Claro, todos excepto de Kagome que lo supo hace mucho e Inuyasha… quien no tenía ni un poco de prudencia, tampoco.

-¡Já! ¿Dices que has durado más de un año con un ciego, Kagome? ¿Cómo han durado tanto vivos? ¡Los dos deben ser unos torpes!

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamaron Sango y Miroku, estaban indignados con su comportamiento, era peor que de costumbre.

-No creas que tus palabras causan efecto en mí, he recibido mucho peores. Tendrás que esforzarte más.

Kagome soltó un gran suspiro tratando de no darle una paliza a Inuyasha, pero ella había madurado y no perdería el control con él ni mucho menos con Kykio.

-Vámonos, Yami. Es tarde.

-Tienes razón.

-¡No te vayas, Kagome, acabamos de vernos!- dijo Shippo escondiendo su rostro en el busto de la pelinegra.

-¿Ustedes planean quedarse a pasar la noche aquí afuera?- preguntó esta volviéndose hacia ellos.

-Eh, si. ¿Por qué?- preguntó el monje.

-Me llevaré a Shippo por un rato. Lo regresaré en unas horas.

-¡No te lo llevarás!- se opuso el mitad bestia.

-Cállate, he dicho que lo regresaría- ordenó Kagome.

-¡Pues no confío en ti!- regresó Inuyasha.

-Me da lo mismo- dijo tomando la mano de Yami y empezando a caminar hacia la aldea.

La rabia en Inuyasha no le dejaba ni respirar, sólo podía maldecir mil veces por la actitud de Kagome. Estaba apunto de seguirlos cuando sus amigos lo detuvieron.

-¡No me detengan!

-No eres el padre de Shippo, él puede hacer lo que quiera y lo que él quiere ahora es pasar unas horas con Kagome- dijo Sango parándose frente a él.

-Es verdad, Inuyasha. Además, nosotros no nos oponemos a eso- siguió Miroku.

Al ver que la mayoría estaba en contra de él, y digo, mayoría, porque a Kykio le daba igual lo concerniente a Shippo, o sea, no contaba.

Inuyasha se sentó en el pasto y de brazos cruzados se resignó al hecho de que Kagome ocupaba una gran parte en el corazón de sus amigos y siempre perdería ante eso.

Estaba tan absorto en eso que no se fijo en Kykio que lo miraba con ojos llorosos y dolidos.

_¡Maldita, intrusa, tenías que volver!_

**Hey, hey, heeeey! :D!**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**¿Qué tal Kagome? ¿Qué impresión les dio? ¿Más madura? **

**¿E Inuyasha qué? **

**Finalmente, mostré algo de Naraku, ¿huh?**

**Tal vez… TAL VEZ… si logro tener un lugar donde meterlo… escribiré algo del entrenamiento y cosas que hicieron en ese año y medio Kagome y Yami. **

**O,O TAL VEZ! **

**QUIEROO REVIEWS! *u***

**Besos y abrazos! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo! Adivinen quién regresó?**

**Gracias por aquellas respuestas. De verdad, me alegra saber que me siguen apoyando. **

**Gracias a Dios, me fue muy bien en los parciales aunque me falta uno, pero la presión es menos. ^^**

**Escribí este cap hoy, después del parcial de inglés. XD! **

**Espero les guste! **

**Nota: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de RT. Excepto Yami, claro. **

oOoOoOoOo

_En el capítulo anterior de_ _Caminos Separados…_

-Me llevaré a Shippo por un rato. Lo regresaré en unas horas.

-¡No te lo llevarás!- se opuso el mitad bestia.

-Cállate, he dicho que lo regresaría- ordenó Kagome.

-¡Pues no confío en ti!- regresó Inuyasha.

-Me da lo mismo- dijo tomando la mano de Yami y empezando a caminar hacia la aldea.

Inuyasha se sentó en el pasto y de brazos cruzados se resignó al hecho de que Kagome ocupaba una gran parte en el corazón de sus amigos y siempre perdería ante eso.

oOoOoOoOo

Ya casi cerca de la aldea, se encontraban Kagome, Yami y el pequeño Shippo. Este último muy emocionado y contento de encontrase con la sacerdotisa después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Buscan algo en especial en esa aldea, Kagome?

-Así es, Shippo- dijo Kagome quién lo sostenía con un brazo mientras que el otro seguía unida a la de Yami-. En esta aldea, un herrero nos provee a Yami y a mí de flechas. Tenemos pocas, así que hemos venido por más.

-¡Wow! ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Kagome!- exclamó con tal orgullo y emoción Shippo lo que causó la risa de su compañera.

-Gracias, pero todo se lo debo a Yami- dijo mirándolo de reojo y segundos después mostrándose un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, cusando el asombró del zorro.

-_Kagome… ¿Acaso estás..?_

Cuando se encontraron a pocos metros del lugar, la pelinegra miró alrededor buscando algo o alguien.

-El anciano… aún no está aquí. Se supone que antes de que el sol se pusiera nos veríamos aquí.

-Esperemos, Kagome- dijo hablando por fin Yami.

-De acuerdo. Sentémonos en aquella roca.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Shippo se levantara de su asiento abruptamente, llamando la atención de los dos adultos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shippo, tienes que ir al baño?

-¡No!- dijo apenado – Uno no sabe cuándo se puede presentar una batalla, así que iré a buscar a ese señor y lo traeré aquí- dijo decidido.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Shippo, yo puedo…

-Kagome- interrumpió Yami-. Él quiere.

-¿Yami?-preguntó confundida para luego posar sus ojos en el pequeño niño.

-¡Yo quiero!- dijo con convicción Shippo.

Después de un minuto, Kagome le permitió ir, pero con la condición de que si no se encontraba en 30 minutos, iría por él.

Ya solos, la sacerdotisa y el joven, parcialmente ciego, se relajaron un poco más.

-Siento lo de antes… con… Inuyasha.

-No prestes atención, yo no lo hago.

-Pero Yami… ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea haberlos ayudado? Quiero decir, ¿Era el momento del reencuentro?

-Nos encontramos rumbo a la misma aldea. Está más que claro para mí que era el momento. ¿Por qué dudas?

-No, es sólo que… tal vez, en alguna parte de mí, nunca esperé este momento.

En ese momento un viento frío sopló, revolviendo los largos cabellos de la pareja.

-¿Quieres regresar junto a ellos? – preguntó luego de un prologando silencio.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió rápidamente inclinándose al hombre de cabello azul-Yo… ahora estoy contigo y me gusta así. Tú me ayudaste a cambiar, a ser quien soy ahora.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó de forma repentina acariciando una mejilla de la joven. A pesar de no poder ver, él podía sentirla con cada fibra de su ser, no sólo gracias a sus sentidos sino a la conexión que tanto ella como él se habían permitido crear.

-Contigo… descubrí que había algo más después de Inuyasha… que aún hay cosas por descubrir y emociones por sentir… - dijo en un susurro, sólo para ellos dos.

-Yo también he descubierto cosas… - dijo con voz casi inaudible para ella.

Con sus dos amables, pero poderosas manos, Yami tomó el rostro de Kagome y fue atrayéndola cada vez hacia él. Sólo unos centímetros y sus labios se unirían en un tierno beso… sólo un poco más…

-¡Kagome!-gritó Shippo, rompiendo por completo la atmósfera.

-¡S-Shippo!- repondió la pelinegra que aún estaba un poco abrumada.

Los dos se levantaron para recibir al niño quien, efectivamente, venía acompañado del herrero que además traía, quién parecía ser su nieto.

-Anciano, ¿cómo se encuentra?-preguntó dulcemente Kagome, recordando, como otras veces a su querido abuelo.

-Sacerdotisa, Joven- dijo saludando a cada uno con una reverencia.

Todos en la aldea pensaban que él trabajaba para Kagome y sólo para ella, y debía quedarse así, ya que si descubrían a Yami… podrían expulsarlos a él y a su nieto.

-No cabe duda que mi nieto, Senshiro, tendrá que hacerse cargo de ahora en adelante… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Abuelo…- dijo con voz triste el susodicho.

-Se tardaron porque Senshiro fue quién se encargó de sus pedidos- aclaró Shippo.

-Ya veo…- dijo Kagome. Fijó su mirada en el cielo donde se presentaba el crepúsculo, casi a su final. Debía regresar a Shippo pronto o Inuyasha le armaría un escándalo.

Después del trueque y las despedidas, los chicos retomaron su camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Sango y los demás. Para ese momento, era oficialmente de noche. Lo cual significaba una cosa para Yami y Kagome…

oOoOoOoOo

-¡¿Cuánto más van a tardar?- exclamó impaciente el mitad bestia quién desde la partida de Kagome, Shippo y aquel sujeto, no se había levantado de su sitio para descansar su brazo.

Sango y Miroku habían preparado una fogata con la leña que Kirara consiguió. Se encontraban descansando tranquilos, esperando que Shippo estuviera pasando un gran momento con su vieja amiga, Kagome.

Mientras tanto, Kykio se había alejado para poder tener privacidad puesto que las heridas y agotamiento que le causaron el monstruo la obligaron a recolectar más almas.

-¿Podrías calmarte, Inuyasha? Kagome no debe tardar en llegar- dijo Sango.

-Es verdad, Inuyasha, recuerda que no habíamos visto a la Señorita Kagome en un año y medio- habló pausadamente Miroku.

Y hablando del rey de Roma… justo en ese preciso momento, cuando Inuyasha iba a ignorar cada palabra de sus amigos y salir a buscarlos, las figuras de un Shippo distraído por lo que estaba comiendo y los adultos, Kagome y Yami, quienes caminaban muy cerca y con una notable cantidad de flechas cada uno.

-¡Kagome, Shippo!-exclamaron Sango y el monje levantándose del suelo.

-Siento habernos tardado, pero necesitábamos un par de cosas- se disculpó Kagome.

-No se preocupe, Señorita. Nosotros entendemos- dijo Miroku.

-Me pareció que dijiste unas horas, ¿no? Me parece que te tardaste demasiado- acusó el orejas de perro-. ¿Qué pasó, se perdieron?

-Es que no queríamos verte la cara, idiota- dijo Kagome causando el enojo de Inuyasha.

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota?

-¿Ves otro idiota, idiota?

Antes de que una pelea muerte diera inicio, Sango Y Miroku se pusieron en el medio tratando de calmarlos. Tras un suspiro, Kagome recapacitó y se dirigió a Yami.

-¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó cambiando rápidamente el tono de voz.

-Es muy tarde, Kagome. Por favor, pasa la noche con nosotros- suplicó Shippo.

-Yami y yo no tenemos problema para movernos en la noche-dijo con seguridad la pelinegra.

-¡Já! Un ciego y una torpe, ¿Qué no tienen problemas en la noche? ¡No me hagan reír! Si quieren pueden quedarse, estarán a salvo, eso es seguro- dijo con arrogancia lo último.

Fue el turno entonces de Yami de intervenir.

-Te tomaremos la palabra… Inuyasha- dijo con voz segura antes de quitarse la venda y abrir aquellos hermosos e impactantes ojos, tan brillantes como los de una luciérnaga. Tomando por sorpresa a todos allí presentes, excepto, claro, por Kagome.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo para sí Inuyasha atónito.

-Sólo no te quejes por lo que puedas escuchar… - dijo antes de dibujarse una sonrisa en el rostro del peliazul.

**Yahoo! ^^**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que los malvados profesores nos dejen la semana que viene, libre de compromisos para poder regalarles otro cap. :D!**

**BTW, esta es mi cuenta de Facebook, para quien interese: Daniela Uribe. **

**.?id=1150968297&ref=tn_tnmn**

**Reviews? :3?**

**Auf Wiedersehen! {^o^)/ **__


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hallooo! **_

_**No actualicé el sábado pasado porque, efectivamente, los profesores me dejaron UNAS CUÁNTAS tareas… no pude disfrutar muy bien de la Semana Santa… Al menos ayer me rescataron de mi prisión unos amigos y me zambullí al mar. Refrescante. **_

_**Anyway, aquí les dejo este cap. Esperando que les guste. Y… creo que actualizaré cada 15, pero claro si puedo antes, pues antes será. ;D**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

_**Nota: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos. Sólo de RT. Excepto, Yami, claro. **_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_En el capítulo anterior de "Caminos Separados"_

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota?

-¿Ves otro idiota, idiota?

Antes de que una pelea muerte diera inicio, Sango y Miroku se pusieron en el medio tratando de calmarlos. Tras un suspiro, Kagome recapacitó y se dirigió a Yami.

-¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó cambiando rápidamente el tono de voz.

-Es muy tarde, Kagome. Por favor, pasa la noche con nosotros- suplicó Shippo.

-Yami y yo no tenemos problema para movernos en la noche-dijo con seguridad la pelinegra.

-¡Já! Un ciego y una torpe, ¿Qué no tienen problemas en la noche? ¡No me hagan reír! Si quieren pueden quedarse, estarán a salvo, eso es seguro- dijo con arrogancia lo último.

Fue el turno entonces de Yami de intervenir.

-Te tomaremos la palabra… Inuyasha- dijo con voz segura antes de quitarse la venda y abrir aquellos hermosos e impactantes ojos, tan brillantes como los de una luciérnaga. Tomando por sorpresa a todos allí presentes, excepto, claro, por Kagome.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo para sí Inuyasha atónito.

-Sólo no te quejes por lo que puedas escuchar… - dijo antes de dibujarse una sonrisa en el rostro del peliazul.

oOoOoOoOo

_Un año y medio antes…_

Kagome se había recuperado de forma rápida gracias a las medicinas que Yami había preparado para ella. Las cuales eran muy efectivas, pero causando algunos mareos algunas veces.

Efectivamente, Yami había aceptado tomar a Kagome por aprendíz, pero no asegurando que actuaría como un caballero al momento de la batalla.

-Si tus deseos por ser fuerte son reales, entonces esto será lo mínimo que debes soportar.

A lo cual la sacerdotisa accedió sin rechistar.

Después de todo ya venía siendo hora de que se ensuciara, ¿no? Fueron contadas las veces que ella tuvo que esforzarse por una batalla ya sea contra Naraku y sus secuaces o por un monstruo ordinario. Inuyasha siempre estuvo ahí protegiéndola a ella, o más bien a sus ojos.

Estaba muy contenta con Dios, o el destino, por haber cruzado en su camino a un hombre como él. Tan diferente… tan _no-Inuyasha_…

Al principio, Yami se concentró en las fortalezas que tenía, es decir, qué podía hacer en las condiciones que se encontraba. Después en cosas por agregar, quería llevarla al mismo nivel de él y si lo superaba, mucho mejor. Hace tiempo que deseaba por una buena batalla y sentía que ella podía darle ese placer.

Pero la repuesta fue simple, no tomó mucho tiempo… Kagome no podía matar ni una mosca. Literalmente.

Para la prueba, Yami capturaba cinco aves, las liberaba y la pelinegra debía derribarlas.

¿Resultado? Dos de cinco. Yami no podía creerlo.

-¿Cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo?- dijo con incrédula incluso para alguien tan tranquilo como él.

El estómago de Kagome se revolvió en ese momento… ¿Debía contarlo?

-Yo no he estado sola desde que llegué aquí. Estaba… acompañada… por I-Inuyasha, un mitad bestia… como tú…

-¿No me digas? Te protegía siempre del peligro, te escondías, gritabas y apenas lanzabas una flecha al mes- dijo con expresión inescrutable.

-¿Te burlas de mí?- dijo empezando a enfadarse.

-¿_Acaso no es verdad, Kagome_?

-¿Me equivoco?

Silencio.

-No- susurró con vergüenza.

-¿Te gusta ser inútil?- preguntó dejándose de rodeos.

-Claro que no- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pues entonces, qué papel cumplías? Y responde rápido porque no quiero pensar algo que no es.

-Yo… puedo ver y sentir los fragmentos de la perla. Él quiere reconstruir la perla de Shikon.

-Mi padre me habló de una mujer con esas habilidades, pero fue hace mucho…

-Si, Kykio… verás… dicen que soy… su reencarnación…

-Ya.

Otro silencio y más largo que el primero.

-Escucha, Kagome… eres la única mujer que he conocido hasta ahora y esto que me dices… no lo entiendo… te he estado observando y el hecho de que sólo hayas servido de ojos me parece inconcebible. Además de ojos, tienes brazos, piernas… yo estaría feliz de protegerte, pero lo estaría aún más si peleáramos juntos. Codo a codo. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la sacerdotisa.

-No llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero me agradas mucho. De hecho, tenía otra imagen de las mujeres, no muy buena que digamos, pero quiero ayudarte. ¿Me dejarás?

-Sí. Todo lo que has dicho tiene sentido para mí. Trabaja en mí, por favor. No quiero seguir siendo yo…

-Ah, pero tengo que trabajar en este molde actual – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, poniendo nerviosa a la chica-. Serás tú, pero mejorada. Más bien, sacaré la mujer que hay en ti y que ese hombre no se atrevió a sacar- dijo esto último con una sonrisa que no supo interpretar Kagome.

Y así el tiempo pasó, la relación entre el chico de ojos brillantes y la pelinegra fue estrechándose cada vez más estrecha. Ella le contó todos sus secretos y lo que originó la separación. De cada uno de sus amigos y de él. Y efectivamente, Yami trabajó en ella, gustándole cada día como quedaba esa nueva Kagome.

_**Heeeeey! ¿Qué piensan? ¿Estuvo bueno o qué? ?**_

_**¿Reviews? :3?**_

_**Besos y abrazos a todas. **_

_**Auf Wiedersehen! (^o^)/ **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RT. A excepción de la trama y Yami, por supuesto. **

En el capítulo anterior de _"Caminos Separados"_

_-Te tomaremos la palabra… Inuyasha- dijo con voz segura antes de quitarse la venda y abrir aquellos hermosos e impactantes ojos, tan brillantes como los de una luciérnaga. Tomando por sorpresa a todos allí presentes, excepto, claro, por Kagome._

_-¿Pero qué…?-dijo para sí Inuyasha atónito._

_-Sólo no te quejes por lo que puedas escuchar… - dijo antes de dibujarse una sonrisa en el rostro del peliazul._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todos se callaron luego de aquella advertencia que le había hecho Yami a Inuyasha. El semblante del orejas de perro cambió a uno más agresivo, el imaginar a Kagome y a ese tipo de esa forma… juntos… hacía que su sangre hirviera.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que hagan, imbéciles!- gritó antes de caminar hacia el bosque, lugar donde pasarían la noche.

-¡Wow, Kagome, tu amigo es sorprendente! ¿Cómo hace que sus ojos brillen así?- preguntó un fascinado Shippo.

-Es verdad, Kagome. Es algo fantástico- admitió Sango mirando con deleite los ojos del peliazul ignorando la huída de su amigo Inuyasha y la pequeña molestia que surgió en el monje Miroku.

-Nací con estos ojos, es algo natural- dijo sin más Yami.

-Y no es lo único sorprendente en él…- dijo Kagome divertida antes de seguir el camino que tomó el gruñón del mitad bestia.

_Ya ubicados en el bosque…_

-¿Dónde estará la Señorita Kykio?- preguntó Miroku.

-Fue a la aldea a buscar medicina para curarme, debe estar reponiéndose de la batalla- dijo Inuyasha.

-¿No van a dormir con nosotros?- preguntó Sango a la sacerdotisa y Yami que aún permanecían de pie.

-No, pero estaremos cerca. Les avisaremos si sentimos algún peligro- dijo Kagome.

-¡Pero yo quería dormir contigo, Kagome!- exclamó Shippo.

-Lo siento, pequeñín, pero eso no será posible…

-Pero…

-Duerme, pequeño zorro- ordenó el peliazul dando media vuelta.

Ante aquella orden, Shippo estuvo por derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero Yami se le adelantó.

-Comienza a ser un hombre, pequeño zorro. Estás en una situación en la que no se es permitido este tipo de actos.

-¡Oye, tú no eres su padre, no le hables así!- salió en su defensa Inuyasha aguantándose para no golpearlo.

-¿Lo eres tú?- preguntó mirándolo por encima de hombro. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó- No te conviene una pelea, eres tan débil ahora como ese niño- dijo con voz inexpresiva.

Inuyasha no lo soportó más, no iba a permitir que ese tipejo lo siguiera insultando. Bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba recostado dispuesto a arrancarle la garganta, pero no esperó la aparición de una flecha que rozó su mejilla mostrando un hilo de sangre. Su sangre.

De hecho, nadie se lo esperó.

-No me hagas desperdiciar mis flechas- dijo con sequedad la sacerdotisa.

-¡¿Qué carajos?- exclamó Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Yami tiene razón, eres inútil en estos momentos. Concentra las pocas energías que tienes en mejorar y esperar a que tu mujer llegue, no sea que por querértelas andar de defensor te vuelvas un estorbo para mis amigos. Tú más que nadie sabe que Naraku toma ventaja de cualquier cosa.

-¡¿Pero quién te has creído? ¡Já! A ver si practicas mejor tu puntería, que sigue siendo una mierda, en vez de joder a otros- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Kagome extendió su brazo, no a Inuyasha, como él creía, sino al árbol que estaba junto a él. Sin ningún esfuerzo, concentró energía espiritual, la cual rodeó su mano y acto seguido, como si hubiera una conexión, la flecha brilló también. Lo siguiente fue que la flecha salió del tronco y a una velocidad impresionante, regresó a manos de su dueña.

Un jadeo salió de los labios de sus amigos, incluso Inuyasha.

-Yo nunca fallo. Eso sólo fue una advertencia- dijo fríamente-, la próxima vez que intentes algo con Yami, te lo demostraré.

-¿Qué, dormiré otros 50 años?- dijo altanero.

-Te mataré, Inuyasha, Tan simple como eso…

-Kagome- llamó Yami.

La susodicha se concentró en los brillantes e hipnóticos ojos de Yami y sintió cómo volvía en sí. Inuyasha sacaba lo peor de ella.

-Lo sé, Yami, es hora.

-¿Hora de qué?- preguntó Sango.

-De que los adultos duerman…- respondió Kagome mientras regresaba con el chico de ojos plateados.

-O hagan un poco de ruido…- susurró con voz lasciva el monje muy cerca de la exterminadora causándole un estremecimiento… pero no de los buenos.

Estaban por alejarse por completo cuando Kagome habló por encima de su hombro.

-Hablaremos mañana, Shippo. Buena noche, chicos.

_Aparatados del grupo, Kagome y Yami solos…_

La frente de Kagome estaba empapada de sudor y su ceño estaba demasiado fruncido.

-¿Quién diría que soportarías tanto?- pregunta con voz divertida.

Estaban rodeados de arboles y completa oscuridad. Sólo el brillo de la luna llena y los ojos de Yami le daban a ese solitario lugar el toque mágico de un cuento de hadas.

-Te tomaremos la palabra… Inuyasha- dijo Kagome tratando de imitar, inútilmente, la voz de su acompañante- . Gracias, genio. Si se enteran de esta herida, no podremos librarnos de ellos. Lo he dicho. Será tu culpa- dijo quejándose mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Igual íbamos a descansar en este bosque. Tengo que apresurar la curación.

-Era mejor si estábamos solos- volvió a quejarse.

-Ya calla, mujer quejosa y desnúdate- ordenó con una sonrisa.

_De vuelta con Inuyasha y su grupo…_

Ya todos se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo… todos a excepción de Inuyasha que no dejaba de imaginarse las mil y una cosas que podrían estar haciendo Kagome y su amiguito el ciego. Obviamente todas, con contenido sexual.

-_Conque ruidos, ¿eh? ¿Qué se cree ese imbécil? No lo permitiré…_

Pensado esto, se levantó de aquella rama donde descansaba y luego de rastrear, lo que para él era inmundo el olor de ese hombre y ahora parte de Kagome, saltó en su búsqueda.

Y los encontró… pero no le gustó lo que vio… y escuchó…

Kagome se encontraba desnuda de la cintura para arriba… su largo cabello cubría sus grandes pechos. Estaba cubierta de sudor, respiraba entrecortadamente y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas. Algo divino para sus ojos, pero con aquel hombre, sin camisa y haciendo lo que sea que le estuviera haciendo a su cuerpo… hacía que viera todo rojo.

Un gemido por parte de la pelinegra lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hace frío…

-Te dije que te agradaría o ¿no?

-Si... cuando lo haces con tu lengua, se siente aún mejor…- inclinó más la cabeza.

-Vas a hacer que me distraiga- dijo con voz ronca el peliazul.

-Insisto en que fuiste muy duro…- se quejó.

-¡_¿Duro? ¡¿Lengua?¡¿Qué mierda, desde cuándo Kagome…?_

El chico mitad perro no cabía del asombro. Ellos estaban acariciándose y recordando encuentros anteriores… en el que él fue duro… ¡Por Dios!

Todavía no se lo terminaba de creer…

-Tú me lo pediste.

-Lo sé, pero te lo tomaste demasiado a pecho… la próxima vez, bajaremos el ritmo.

-Pero me gusta de esa manera… podemos terminar así.

-Siempre quieres terminar así- respondió tras un suspiro.

-¿Pero no es mas efectiva mi lengua a las otras formas? Ya lo hemos comparado y tú dijiste que yo era más eficiente.

-¡Lo sé!- exclamó sonrojada- ¡¿Terminaste?

Yami se levantó con una sonrisa torcida y se puso enfrente de ella, tomó su mentón con su dedo y alzó su rostro para que pudiera verle. Todo era un mierda, al menos para Inuyasha, pero para cualquier otro espectador, era la escena más romántica y casi caliente de todas.

En un movimiento rápido, Yami besó a su ex-compañera de equipo sin dejarle tiempo para protestar. Inuyasha aún guardaba la esperanza, muy en el fondo, de que ella lo rechazara, pero fue algo que jamás ocurrió. Ella, captó el ritmo y lo acercó más a ella abrazando su cuello.

Orejas de perro no quería ver más, pero su cuerpo estaba estático, congelado… se arrepentía mil veces por haber hecho caso a su rabia y frustración porque así hubiera tenido la idea, aún, de que tal vez, ellos no eran pareja y se amaban en las noches como ella había dicho cuando se reencontraron.

No supo cuando tiempo duraron intercambiando sus fluidos… o su amor, le daba igual, pero la voz de Yami, ronca y poderosa, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Ahora sí, terminé.

Le ayudó a ponerse sus ropas a Kagome y se posicionaron de tal forma que él quedó apoyado en un árbol y la sacerdotisa se apoyaba en el pecho de ese tipo. Finalmente, ella apartó su cabello de su hombro derecho dándole total accesibilidad de su cuello a él y este se hundió en el para dormir plácidamente.

¿Cómo borraría esta escena y las anteriores de su cabeza de ahora en adelante?

Se levantó de su sitio y no se molestó en apresurarse en llegar con los otros, quería llenar su cabeza con otras cosas en el camino. Como el dolor de su brazo derecho o Kykio, por ejemplo, que todavía no se encontraba con él… ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Naraku habría intentado agredirla?, pensó muchas cosas, pero ninguna fue procesada en profundidad… la conversación de esas personas quería hacerse presente en su mente.

_**Saludos desde el año 2088! **_

_**Vengo con este capítulo tratando de redimir mi repentino abandono o suspensión de la historia. **_

_**Estaré este mes dedicada a este y otro proyecto, muy importante en el que he estado trabajando desde el 2008. Pero eso no les interesa a ustedes, cierto? Ustedes quieren los capítulos y ver a Inuyasha. Yo… quiero a Yami. ¿Quién me apoya?**_

_**Yo soy TeamYami! ¿Qué equipo son ustedes?**_

_**El capítulo anterior… del flashback, reconozco que no fue tan bueno como esperé que fuera, me faltó… trataré de compensarlo próximamente… **_

_**Como sea, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… el próximo, es el encuentro con Koga… ñañaaa!**_

_**Algún review? Please?**_

_**Besos y abrazos a todas! **_

_**Danny. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RT. A excepción de la trama y Yami, por supuesto. **

_En el capítulo anterior de "Caminos Separados"_

_-Era mejor si estábamos solos- volvió a quejarse._

_-Ya calla, mujer quejosa y desnúdate- ordenó con una sonrisa._

_-Hace frío…_

_-Te dije que te agradaría o ¿no?_

_-Si... cuando lo haces con tu lengua, se siente aún mejor…- inclinó más la cabeza._

_-Vas a hacer que me distraiga- dijo con voz ronca el peliazul._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha?- preguntó Shippo por enésima vez mientras saltaba sobre la cabeza del susodicho.

-Es verdad, Inuyasha. Todavía no has golpeado a Shippo- destacó Sango mirándolo sorprendida.

-Parece que no tuviste una buena noche. ¿Es por Kykio que no ha regresado?- preguntó Miroku mirándolo con interés.

Inuyasha se transportó, nuevamente, a la noche anterior en la que hizo de fisgón y recibió un baldazo de agua fría. Estaba por responder, cuando la azabache y el ojiperla aparecieron de entre los arbustos. Yami usaba una venda sobre los ojos, tal cual como el día de ayer.

En cuanto a Kagome, ella lucía radiante, como si hubiera estado en un manantial con aguas rejuvenecedoras e hidratantes. Su cabello largo, brillaba tanto como sus ojos y su boca… ¿Tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la absoluta provocación que evocaban sus labios? ¿A qué sabrían sus besos?

-… ¡INUYASHA! ¡INUYASHA!- exclamaron Sango y Miroku trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Pero, claro, eso no fue suficiente, el pequeño zorro saltó hacia el distraído mitad perro y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

Ahora estaba COMPLETAMENTE despierto. Obvio, no se olvidó de devolverle el golpe a Shippo.

-¡Waa, Kagome!- lloró el zorrillo corriendo a saltar a los brazos de la pelinegra.

-Shippo, deberías acostumbrarte a la bipolaridad de Inuyasha.

-¿Bipolaridad? ¿Qué es eso, Kagome, se come?

Una gota se asomó por la nuca de la sacerdotisa.

-Eh… te explicaré luego. Ahora quiero hablarte sobre lo sucedido ayer… caminemos un poco.

Kagome se alejó para tener más privacidad, ella sabía que el orejas de perro discutiría cualquier cosa que dijera.

-Deberías mojar un poco esa herida…- aconsejó Yami antes de seguir el camino que tomó la sacerdotisa.

_Alejados del grupo, Kagome y Shippo…_

-¿De qué querías hablar, Kagome?- preguntó Shippo en el regazo de esta.

-Lo que te dijo Yami anoche…

-¡Él no es mi padre, Kagome, no puede decirme qué hacer!- interrumpió elevando la voz unas octavas.

-Escucha, puede que seas un niño, pero estamos en guerra con Naraku, debemos volver las lágrimas nuestra fuerza. Ser más fuertes y valientes cada día. Tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, pero llega un punto en el que no podemos permitirnos llorar más…

-¿Es lo que te sucedió con Inuyasha?- preguntó con pesar.

-Shippo…

-Sango comentó algo de Yami anoche… Sabes mucho de él, ¿no?

Kagome suspiró profundamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo. Era de un azul claro, tranquilo, como los del pequeño niño que se encontraba a su lado. No sabía si era correcto decirle todo lo que tenía dentro, pero lo haría igual… era importante para ella que él supiera las razones por las que se fue.

-Yami… se abrió a mí como Inuyasha jamás se permitió. Lo di todo, Shippo, juro que fue así, pero de nada sirvió porque en cualquier momento que aparecía Kykio, él se perdía en ella y yo volvía al inicio y tengo mi límite, ¿sabes? No sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría derrotar a Naraku, por lo que no pude esperar a que saliéramos victoriosos o esperar a que Kykio se decidiera a abandonar este mundo… por eso me fui- miró de nuevo a Shippo-. ¡Y mira como han ocurrido las cosas!- dijo con unas sonrisa en su rostro- Me siento plena, tranquila, fuerte y mucho más útil a como estaba en el pasado. Inuyasha siempre me tuvo apartada, sólo quería que ubicara los fragmentos, nunca me impulsó a superarme a mí misma, a aprender a pelear… en cambio Yami, me hizo ver que más que ojos, mis brazos y piernas, en sí mi cuerpo, es una herramienta para la batalla y por tanto debo usarla.

Como ves, mi primer amor nunca fue correspondido, pero ahora estoy con Yami y te mentiría si te digo que no soy feliz porque más que feliz, me siento dichosa. Él me hace sentir muy especial en este mundo. Una puerta se cierra y otra se abre… y esta puerta, pequeñín, siento que es mucho más grande.

La expresión que siguió a todo lo que dijo fue algo que Shippo jamás había visto… sentía ganas de llorar, pero no por tristeza o tal vez sí… por darse cuenta que Kagome sufrió más de lo que Sango, Miroku y él creían… pobre Kagome…

-No sabía que era así cómo te sentías, Kagome… -dijo una voz a espaldas de ellos dos.

_En la orilla del río, Inuyasha… _

-Deberías mojar esa herida- repitió el mitad bestia tratando de imitar la voz del amante de Kagome.

_Amante_... ¿Por qué no era capaz de superarlo? El sentimiento que lo atormentaba, y que no podía identificar, era peor que cuando el perro sarnoso se acercaba a Kagome…

-¿Kykio, dónde estás?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Inuyasha…

Hablando del Rey de Roma…

Inuyasha volteó hacia la mujer que se encontraba detrás de él, observándolo con ojos tristes.

Este se levantó en segundos y la atrapó en la cárcel de sus brazos. Tomando por sorpresa a la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos.

-¿Qué te sucede, Inuyasha?- preguntó ella antes de responder a aquel acto de preocupación.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que Naraku te había hecho algo… ahora más que antes, eres un blanco para los monstruos puesto que llevas los fragmentos que hemos recolectado. Debes tener mucho cuidado, Kykio.

-Fui por tu medicina a la aldea, habían unos cuantos enfermos, no podía dejarlos, así que pasé la noche ahí. Hasta hace poco pude descansar del día anterior. Siento haberte preocupado- dijo apretándolo más contra ella.

-Estás aquí, es lo importante ahora.

-¿Ya se marcharon Kagome y su acompañante?

Debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Kykio puedo notar muy fácilmente cómo el cuerpo de su amado se tensaba ante aquella pregunta que tenía una sola respuesta: Seguían aquí.

-No quiero pensar en ellos, Kykio- susurró en su oído-. Mejor veamos esa medicina que trajiste. Tengo que reponerme para lo que sea que venga.

-Tienes razón.

Mientras ella estuviera con Inuyasha y la intrusa de Kagome con Yami, no habría problema.

_De vuelta con Kagome y Shippo…_

-No te sentí venir, Sango.

-No te preocupes. Vine a pedirte ayuda con la comida. Hace tiempo no comemos algo hecho por ti- guiñó un ojo a su amiga quien respondió con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Cazas?

-Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa torcida-. No sólo mejoró mi puntería, te sorprenderías si supieras todo lo que aprendí en este año y medio.

-Pues bien, entonces te encargo todo- dijo Sango.

Kagome se levantó de sus sitio con la sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, aquella que le quedaba tan bien, miró a Shippo para ofrecerle llevarlo en su hombro, pero la expresión en el rostro de su pequeño, se preocupó y desapareció su gesto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shippo?- preguntó poniéndose a su altura. Sango hizo lo mismo.

-Te irás, ¿no es así? Inuyasha y tú no pueden estar juntos. Sango, Miroku, Kirara y yo… no te veremos más- dijo en un susurró.

-Shippo, no puedes hacerle eso a Kagome- dijo Sango mirándolo con tristeza.

-Pero Sango…

-Nos quedaremos un tiempo- dijo Kagome-, no será mucho, te advierto, pequeñín. Convenceré a Yami.

-¿En serio, Kagome?- preguntó el pequeño zorro ilusionado.

-Si, pero Yami y yo seguiremos nuestro ritmo. Juntos, pero no revueltos.

-No entendí, Kagome, pero me dijiste que te quedarás. ¡Gracias!- dijo lanzándose a los brazos de la sacerdotisa.

-Sólo por el momento. Cuando decida que es tiempo, no aceptaré berrinches, ¿entendiste? Desde ahora, eres un hombre.

-Si, si, lo que digas. ¡Te quiero, Kagome!

-Bueno, ya. Ve con Sango y hagan una gran fogata. Llevaré los alimentos después.

Shippo hizo lo que Kagome le pidió sin rechistar, había logrado tenerla con ellos un tiempo más. Sería corto, de acuerdo, pero disfrutaría y entrenaría cada segundo.

_En otro lado del bosque, Kagome…_

La pelinegra había decidido ir por frutas, verduras y demás cosas para el estofado que tenía planeado hacer. Junto con algunos pescados, pero eso sería lo último.

Estaba frente a un gran árbol en cuyas ramas habían varias manzanas, se subió un poco las mangas y lista para subir cual mono fue interceptada por alguien quien la pegó al tronco con un poco de fuerza. Las manos del desconocido tomaron sus caderas y boca se instaló muy cerca al oído de la sacerdotisa. Esta jadeó por la sorpresa. Estaba tan concentrada en las frutas que no pensó en lo demás.

-Te comería a besos… pero te necesito viva- susurró aquella voz ronca y suave, pero a la vez poderosa.

-Yami, ten cuidado… las heridas de mi espalda no están 100% curadas…

-Tranquila… mi lengua se encargará de eso esta noche. Para mañana, tu piel será como la de un recién nacido.

-Gracias… eh… tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ahora mismo? Pensé que estabas recolectando ingredientes para tu estofado. ¿Debo advertirle a tus amigos sobre lo que están a punto de ingerir?- sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya que por un momento Kagome estuvo a punto de voltearse y robarle un beso, pero luego captó. Despistada.

-¡Sabes que he mejorado!- se defendió.

-No, no lo sé…- siguió provocándola.

Kagome concentró energía en su mano derecha y al segundo tenía una flecha, en un movimiento rápido y escurridizo, intentó apuntarlo, pero él se adelantó y ahora la flecha estaba apuntada hacia ella.

-Mujer mala, sabes que no puedes matar a tu mentor- dijo con voz seductora.

-Hmph- dijo esquivando su mirada.

Él sabía que le molestaba que criticaran sus habilidades culinarias, se había concentrado en las peleas, pero su estofado era bueno.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES CON KAGOME, BASTARDO?

Los ojos de Kagome y del chico misterioso se encontraron, ella no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

-¿Koga?

_**Bueno, lindas. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de CS, espero les haya gustado lo que leyeron.**_

_**Veo que muchas pertenecen a TeamYami, eso me gusta mucho y a él también. ;D **_

_**Inuyasha les manda unas lanzas de diamante por lo traidoras. XD**_

_**Y para las fieles, unos segundos para tocarle las orejas. ¿Qué tal?**_

_**En fin, es inicio de semana y estoy avariciosa… así que, si llegamos a los 104 reviews, ¡Subo el sgte!**_

_**ÑACAÑACAAAA! *Evil smile* (Tomado por Coonan)**_

_**Estaré esperando unos reviews muy jugosos! **_

_**Besos y abrazos a toda, mujeres hermosas!**_

_**Danny. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_Anteriormente, en "Caminos Separados"_

_-Nos quedaremos un tiempo- dijo Kagome-, no será mucho, te advierto, pequeñín. Convenceré a Yami._

_-¿En serio, Kagome?- preguntó el pequeño zorro ilusionado._

_-Si, pero Yami y yo seguiremos nuestro ritmo. Juntos, pero no revueltos._

_._

_-Mujer mala, sabes que no puedes matar a tu mentor- dijo con voz seductora._

_-Hmph- dijo esquivando su mirada._

_-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES CON KAGOME, BASTARDO?_

_Los ojos de Kagome y del chico misterioso se encontraron, ella no esperaba verlo tan pronto._

_-¿Koga?_

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡SUELTA A KAGOME, BASURA!

-¿A quién llama basura ese sujeto?- pregunta en voz baja Yami calmadamente.

-Si, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que eres el único en la escena tocándome… eh, a ti.

-Ah, Kagome… tan perspicaz como siempre- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Dejemos el sarcasmo para después y arreglemos este malentendido- dijo Kagome dirigiendo su mirada a donde se suponía se encontraba su amigo Koga, pero este ya no estaba ahí. Concentrándose en un segundo en los fragmentos que llevaba en sus piernas lo ubicó…

-¡ARRIBA!- exclamó la pelinegra. El ojiplata alcanzó a reaccionar gracias a sus excelentes reflejos y tomó a su compañera antes de saltar alejándose varios metros de donde el chico mitad lobo aterrizó destruyendo gran parte de los bosques.

El daño causado al bosque hizo que el ceño del peliazul se frunciera, pero sólo la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de ello.

-Escucha, chico, porque sólo será una vez. No destruyas los árboles sino quieres tus piernas rotas. Ni con la ayuda de los fragmentos te recuperarás, de eso me aseguraré- dijo con tono mordaz.

Era hora de que Kagome entrara a la escena.

-Koga, espera…

-El bosque me importa poco. Suelta a Kagome. Ahora- dijo Koga ignorando por completo que ella acababa de hablarle, claro, estaba en su acostumbrada actitud de macho alfa.

-No hace falta que peleemos…

-¿Qué no sabes que ella pronto será mi mujer?- preguntó burlón y muy pagado de sí mismo.

Yami no pudo evitar, aunque no pudiera verla en ese momento, dirigirse su vista a la pelinegra con una ceja alzada. De la nuca de Kagome colgaba una gota de sudor.

-Es una historia muy vieja… y larga, nada de eso es cierto- dijo con un tic en la ceja izquierda. Ella pensaba que Koga por fin se había olvidado de eso. Es decir, ¿Hace cuánto no se ven? ¿Más de un año y medio? Ya debía haberse conseguido otra chica… como Ayame, la chica que conocieron hace un tiempo…

-Como sea, sólo evita que ese tipo dañe más árboles o me molestaré, Kagome. En serio.

Dijo antes de soltar su agarre de la cintura.

Tal parecía que Koga seguía parloteando puesto que al ver a Kagome separarse del chico de cabello azul se calló.

-Hmph. Mi amenaza surgió efecto.

-_Para nada- pensaron al tiempo Yami y Kagome._

-¿Huh? Kagome, estás tan cambiada. Pero te ves bien- dijo sonrojado mirando rápidamente los pechos de la pelinegra. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella, no cuando tuviste a un monje pervertido viajando contigo por largo tiempo.

-Crecí un poco…- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo diría bastante- dijo "para sí mismo" rascándose la mejilla con un sonrojo aún más notorio.

El tic en la ceja de Kagome volvió a aparecer.

-Eh… si… ¿Qué haces aquí, Koga?

-He estado corriendo sin parar en busca de algo que me lleve a Naraku, cuando de pronto, el viento me trae tu olor… ¡Justo cuando me preguntaba cómo la estarías pasando con esa bestia!

-¡A quién llamas bestia, perro sarnoso!- dijo la conocida voz de Inuyasha, pero no estaba solo, a su lado y uniendo su mano con la de él se encontraba Kykio.

-Ah, pero si eres tu, bestia. Todavía con vida, ¿eh?

Inuyasha se tensó ante la provocación del chico con coleta, justo cuando empezaba a gruñir Kykio apretó su mano logrando que este se tranquilizara al menos un poco.

-Calma, Inuyasha. No caigas en su juego.

-Lo sé, Kykio.

Koga había aprovechado la distracción del orejas de perro para acercarse a Kagome y halagarla, pero justo cuando se disponía a eso el demonio que había apresado antes a su futura mujer volvía a tomarla de la cintura.

-Alguien debe marcharse- gruñó hacia Yami.

-Es cierto, pero no seré yo- respondió con simpleza el peliazul.

-¡Oye, bestia! ¿Por qué permites que este tipo con venda se acerque a Kagome? ¡¿Que no deberías protegerla?- le acusa.

Inuyasha frunce el ceño por un momento, pero luego recuerda quiénes están presentes así que toma esa actitud indiferente.

-¿Por qué debería?

Koga no se creía lo que oía. Y… ¿por qué estaba esta mujer que se parecía a Kagome junto a él? El chico mitad lobo creía que Inuyasha estaba interesado en Kagome.

-¿Cómo que porqué? ¡Puede herirla! ¡Bah, no sé porqué pierdo el tiempo contigo!

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Él y Kagome son amantes- dijo Kykio como quien no quiere la cosa.

De pronto, fue como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre Koga, su cuerpo se quedó estático en dirección a la sacerdotisa más joven; sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos

-N-No puede ser…

-Es cierto, Koga- dijo simplemente Kagome.

-Pero Kagome… ¿C-Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Tú sentías cosas… por Inuyasha…

-Eso fue en el pasado. Pasé la página, ahora, un año y medio después, empecé una nueva historia, con Yami.

-¿Pero un demonio?

-¿Esperabas un aldeano?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-No, pero yo…

-Escucha, es tiempo de ser sinceros. Te aprecio, Koga, en serio, pero jamás llegaré a ser tu mujer. Busca a alguien de tu especie, no sé… Yami y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer ciertas chicas…

-Sólo una, de hecho- intervino Yami.

-El punto es… que tú y yo no tenemos futuro. Seamos amigos, ¿si? Camaradas con el mismo objetivo: Naraku.

La sacerdotisa se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia, le extendió la mano.

-¿Qué respondes?

-¡kOGA!

¡NO TE MUEVAS, KOGA, QUEREMOS DESCANSAR!

Esos gritos y jadeos no eran más que de sus seguidores. Habían tardado demasiado, de hecho. ¿Cuándo le cogerían el ritmo a Koga?

-No puedo permitir que mis seguidores vean que me has rechazado…

Sin decir más emprendió marcha de nuevo no dándoles oportunidad a los recién llegados a tomarse un respiro.

-¡CUANDO MUERAS TOMARÉ A KAGOME!- gritó dirigiéndose al peliazul.

-¡Señora!- saludaron.

-¿Cómo han estado?

-Ah, ya sabes, siempre detrás de Koga.

-Si… creo que deberían volver a lo suyo o perderán su rastro.

-¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Ese Koga!

-¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA NOS ESPERAS, KOGA?

Kagome se quedó mirando por donde se fueron. ¿Había terminado bien, no? Por fin había aclarado todo con él.

-_Cuando muera, ¿eh?- pensó Yami con una sonrisa torcida._

-Yami, ayúdame a conseguir los ingredientes para el estofado.

-Mejor vayamos por pescado… se te pasado la hora ¿sabes?

Y era cierto, con mirar el cielo podrías deducir que era un poco más de las 5… ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo pasara así de rápido? Adiós a su estofado…

-Pero quería darle la sorpresa a todos… - dijo Kagome cabizbaja.

Yami soltó una pequeña risa acortó la distancia que los separaba, la cogió por la barbilla y alzó su cara para que lo mirara.

-Los estás salvando de una muerte lenta…

-¡Y vuelves con lo mismo!- exclamó sorprendida.

Yami estaba divirtiéndose mucho con su provocación, pero un ruido proveniente del bosque, a unos cuantos metros, hizo que su expresión volviera a la de siempre. Inescrutable.

-¿Preparada para tu debut frente a tus amigos?

-¿Qué? Pero si ellos no…

-¡ATRÁS, KYKIO!- exclamó Inuyasha poniéndola detrás de si. Oh, pero qué caballero.

Seguido del mitad perro, se oyó el rugido de Kirara saliendo del bosque a toda prisa junto con Sango, Shippo y el monje en su lomo.

-¡Kagome, Inuyasha!- llamó Shippo.

Un gran monstruo de de más de 5 metros de estatura, grandes ojos, boca tan ancha por el que escurría saliva; 4 brazos los cuales estaban rodeados por cosas puntiagudas **(Háganse la idea de espinas, pero más gruesas y peligrosas, chicas, llevo 10 min y nada que encuentro una palabra decente)**

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA SACERDOTISA?- gruñó.

-¡Viene por los fragmentos que tiene Kykio!- dijo Inuyasha.

El monstruo miró a su alrededor buscando a la sacerdotisa, Sango y Miroku estaban preparados para defender a Kykio, pero por los fragmentos, no por su integridad física.

Inuyasha estaba por sacar a Colmillo de Acero, pero un tirón en su brazo le hizo saber que no era posible. Era de nuevo inútil para esta batalla.

-¡Maldición aún no puedo usar mi brazo!- exclamó frustrado.

En el escaneo del monstruo detectó a su objetivo y sin más se abalanzó hacia ella.

-¡Va por la Señorita Kagome!- exclamó Miroku sorprendido. ¿Por qué ese monstruo iría tras ella?

-¡Kagome, cuidado!- gritó Sango. Iba a ir en su ayuda junto con Kirara, pero en ese momento apareció su hermano.

-¡Kohaku!- dijo sorprendida y triste porque sabía que estaba bajo el control del maligno de Naraku.

-Esto es obra de Naraku- susurró Shippo.

Kohaku sacó su arma de su cinturón y empozó a agitarla rápidamente. Estaba listo para enfrentarse contra su hermana, el monje y Kirara.

-Chicos, vayan por Kagome. Yo enfrentaré a Kohaku- dijo decidida Sango.

-No, Sango, te olvidas que ella está con Yami.

Era cierto, no había de qué preocuparse y eso lo sabía Inuyasha. Lo que más le dolía.

Estaba un poco más apartado debido a su herida y que debía quedarse con Kykio. En estos momentos estaba ayudando más Shippo que él, cuán inútil se sentía. Se centró en Kagome y su acompañante que estaban por contraatacar.

-Que empiece la celebración- dijo Yami quitándose la venda que había en sus ojos.

-Se dice: Que empiece la fiesta, Yami. ¿Por qué siempre te confundes?- dijo tras una risa Kagome.

Tal parecía que le había hablado de su mundo a ese tipo y de paso, le enseñó unas cuantas cosas.

-Tu mundo es muy complejo- dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirándola con ese brillo hipnotizador.

-¡ROARR!

La bestia volvió contra ellos mientras la pareja hablaba. Inuyasha pensó que estaban perdidos si seguían así de distraídos.

-_¿Y dijo que había mejorado? ¡Por favor!_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de algo derrumbándose. ¡Oh, sorpresa! El monstruo misteriosamente se encontraba en piso gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Wow, Kagome y Yami son asombrosos!- exclamó emocionado el pequeño zorro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shippo?- preguntó con ojos entrecerrados. Y pensaba él que ese pequeño era más útil que él…

-Estoy aquí para protegerlos a ustedes, tonto. Eres inservible- dijo con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo varias veces dándose la razón. Varias venas se hincharon en el rostro del chico orejas de perro.

-¿A quién llamar inservible?

Justo cuando estaba por empezar otra batalla el grito de Sango los separó.

Sango se encontraba en el suelo tocando sus costillas y respirando agitadamente.

Igual de exhaustos se encontraban Kirara y Miroku. Kohaku realmente les estaba dando pelea.

Justo cuando estaba por ir a ayudarlos en lo que sea, apareció Yami detrás del hermano de Sango dispuesto a romper su cabeza con sus garras, pero el chico alcanzó a esquivarlo a tiempo. Pero espera. Si él estaba ahí… ¿había dejado a Kagome sola con ese monstruo? ¿Acaso la creía tan fuerte o querían que la mataran ya?

Para sorpresa suya al lado de la pelinegra estaba Yami… volvió su mirada a Kohaku y estaba Yami… u otro…

-¿Puede multiplicarse este tipo?- dijo para sí mismo.

El monstruo estaba bastante herido y el campo estaba lleno de esas cosas que parecían espinas… tal parecía que eran las armas de esa bestia. Yami estaba confiado, no respiraba agitadamente, así como tampoco Kagome… estaban calmados y con la vista centrada únicamente en su oponente.

-_Vaya que ha durado en pie…_

Yami lanzó varias flechas velozmente las cuales eran rodeadas por energía demoníaca, todas ellas en dirección a sus piernas. Debido al tamaño de la bestia no era muy hábil por lo que no pudo esquivarlas.

El daño al parecer fue grave puesto que cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-¡MALDITO! ¿CÓMO PUEDE UN DEMONIO TRAICIONAR A OTRO?

-Si, bueno… tú realmente no cuentas como uno. Eres muy débil.

-¡LOS MATARÉ A LOS DOS!

-No si yo lo hago primero- dijo Kagome antes de lanzar varias flechas seguidas. Su energía espiritual era mucho más grande que hace tiempo atrás.

Luego del impacto el monstruo cayó sin vida causando un estremecimiento en la tierra.

-Lo hiciste bien, Kagome… pero no es suficiente.

-Sabes que no me encuentro en mi 100%

-Ya arreglaremos eso- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a la que ella respondió igual.

Inuyasha volvió su mirada hacia Sango y los demás para no tener que seguir viendo aquella escena tan repulsiva para él.

El doble del peliazul ya no estaba y Kohaku se encontraba en uno de los árboles a varios metros de ellos. Tenías varios rasguños en su rostro, pero permanecía igual de inexpresivo.

-Ay, qué bueno que se acabó- dijo aliviado Shippo corriendo hacia Sango. Él sabía que la atmósfera que rodeaba a la sacerdotisa joven y al peliazul no debía ser arruinada por él.

Era muy joven sí, pero entendía eso perfectamente.

-¿Quién dijo que se acabo? – dijo aquella voz tétrica y muy conocida por todos.

Al segundo, todos tomaron su posición de ataque.

-Naraku- susurró-… ¡Sal de donde estés, cobarde! ¡Muéstrate!

-Como quieras… Inuyasha.

De entre unos arbustos salió la figura cubierta por un abrigo de mandril. Sólo se alcanzaba a ver su sonrisa malvada.

-Kagome…. Pero qué hermosa te has vuelto… y pensar que Inuyasha te dejó marchar. Ahora estaría gozando… de tus servicios.

Los hombres presentes se tensaron y miraron con odio a Naraku. Excepto, Yami. Él estaba firme y calmado. Sólo lo miraba con detenimiento.

-¿Cómo estás, Naraku? Veo que usas la misma táctica de siempre, ¿no? Enviar monstruos de gran tamaño pero poco cerebro y luego te apareces con ese feo abrigo…

-Quisiera traer otro, pero como verás no tengo… quise venir para darte el recibimiento que tus amigos – marcó la ultima palabra- no se han dignado ha hacerte. Ya sabes, por el reencuentro.

-Dejémonos de juegos. Que empiece la pelea.

-Tan directa, Kagome. Pero está bien, te complaceré.

De pronto del abrigo de Naraku aparecieron sus tan conocidos tentáculos y varios insectos.

Sango estaba herida y el Monje no podía ayudar debido a los insectos; Kykio debía proteger los fragmentos, Shippo estaba que se hacía en sus pantaloncitos e Inuyasha…

-¡Es que no puedes ser más idiota, Kagome! ¡¿No ves que estamos en desventaja?- gritó molesto.

-No te preocupes, Inuyasha… nadie morirá mientras estemos Yami y yo aquí- dijo muy segura con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

-_Ok. Round 2- pensó la pelinegra. _

**Halloo! Cómo están, queridas?**

**Veo que se les hizo un poco difícil cumplir mi petición, ¿eh?**

**Y yo que les traje este capi, que es el más largo que he escrito…**

**Igual les agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que están ahí apoyando la historia y a mí con esos reviews.**

**Ahora cambio de tema. Les confieso que describir peleas no se me da nada bien… pero igual espero les haya gustado.**

**Estaré esperando ansiosa por esos reviews… espero me convenzan de seguir… **

**Anyway, TEAMYAMIII! °u°! **

**Un beso y abrazo a todas! **


	12. Chapter 12

El round 2 se desarrolló de la forma que se esperaba, con mayor dificultad y entretenimiento, al menos para Yami y Kagome que no borraron ese brillo extasiado de sus ojos en ningún momento. Aunque no por los mismos motivos. Yami, por ver a la pelinegra luchar con mayor soltura y destreza cada vez y Kagome, porque por fin protegía a sus queridos amigos y les demostraba a ciertas personas que su tiempo lejos no había sido en vano.

Kirara y Shippo, con fuego mágico, protegieron al monje y a la exterminadora que no pudieron ser de mucha ayuda en esos instantes. Inuyasha con su única garra útil junto con Kykio, con sus flechas, se las arreglaron por su lado.

Varios minutos después, fue Kagome quién dio el golpe de gracia.

-No creas que esto termina aquí, mi querida Kagome… pronto sabrán de mí- dijo Naraku aún con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo.

-A callar- dijo la susodicha pateándola lejos.

La sacerdotisa había quedado con unos cuantos raspones, cortadas en las palmas de sus manos y otra en su mejilla izquierda. Además de una leve capa de sudor en su frente. En cuanto a su acompañante… digamos que no mostraba signos de haber peleado excepto a un poco de polvo en sus ropas.

Cuando el resto de Naraku desapareció, se acercaron donde los demás.

-¡Wow, Kagome, eso fue fabuloso!- exclamó Shippo con brazos extendidos.

-Es cierto, Kagome. Te has vuelto muy fuerte- le halagó Sango con una sonrisa orgullosa igual que la de Miroku.

-Gracias, chicos- dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento. Eso era lo que siempre había querido. Que sus amigos la vieran como un igual y pudiera pelear con ellos hombro con hombro.

En ese momento, se acercaban el mitad bestia con Kykio.

-¿Qué te pareció, Inuyasha? ¿Verdad que Kagome es asombrosa?- dijo aún emocionado Shippo.

-¡Já! Era una simple marioneta. Sango sola puede con eso- dijo despectivo-. No te creas la gran cosa, Kagome.

-Inuyasha tiene razón- habló de pronto Kykio-. Nunca dejarás de ser la misma chiquilla ruidosa que sólo puede encontrar unos cuantos fragmentos- dijo con su sonrisa desdeñosa.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – dijo Sango agarrando la katana que llevaba en su cintura. Miroku y Shippo fruncieron el ceño de inmediato. En cuanto a Inuyasha, él se tensó, pero no iba a contradecir a Kykio frente a todos.

-Yami, ¿sientes la presencia de algún otro demonio?- preguntó Kagome muy calmada a su acompañante.

Hizo una rápida inspección antes de negar con la cabeza. Miró las manos de la pelinegra y sin importar los demás espectadores lamió lentamente la sangre que tenía en esa zona. Un quejido de asombro salió de la boca de todos, incluso de Kagome.

-¿Y-Yami?- preguntó alejando sus manos de él.

-¿Hmm?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Quito la sangre. ¿Qué no es obvio?- alzó una ceja y la miró extrañado.

-¡Dios, hagan sus porquerías en otro lugar! ¡No tenemos que verlos!- exclamó asqueada Kykio tomando del brazo a Inuyasha que apretaba los dientes demasiado.

-S-Señorita, hay río cerca de aquí, ya sabe… ¿por qué no lava sus heridas?- propuso el monje con gran sonrojo al igual que Sango, Shippo y Kirara.

-Vamos, Kagome, te lavaré- dijo Yami como si nada, aumentando el sonrojo y latidos de Kagome.

-_**¡Dios, mátame ahora! **_–pensó la pelinegra.

-¡Yami!- exclamó.

-Ah, sí- se giró a Miroku de nuevo y asintió hacia él-. Gracias, monje.

**En el Rio, Kagome y Yami. **

Cuando no sintió los ojos de ninguno de los amigos de la pelinegra, Yami la tomó en brazos y a velocidad demoniaca la llevó en poco tiempo al rio; se aseguró de que no hubieran merodeadores cerca que interrumpieran lo que quería hacer. No más bajar a la sacerdotisa de sus brazos, la estampó contra el primer árbol que encontró.

-¿Qué tienes conmigo y los árboles?

-Lo hicimos por primera vez en uno- dijo acomodando sus caderas en las de Kagome. Ella por instinto, rodeó su cintura con sus esbeltas piernas, cosa que a Yami encantó.

-Recuerdo que mi espalda quedó muy lastimada por ese árbol.

Kagome se apretó tanto como pudo a él para sentirlo. Él gruñó levemente y empezó un vaivén que iba tentándolos a ambos.

-Y por eso luego lo hicimos por detrás- dijo con voz ronca escondiendo su rostro en su cuello inhalando con fuerza su olor.

Ella rió quedo pues su atención estaba puesta en las emociones que la llenaban en ese momento. Sin querer reprimirse más atrajo sus labios a los de él y tomó el control en ese hambriento beso tanto tiempo como el peliazul se lo permitió. Cuando este sintió que los pulmones de su chica ardian por la falta de aire, se separó lentamente mordiendo en el proceso su labio inferior. Ella soltó un gemido frustado al ver interrumpida su batalla.

-Respira, Kagome.

Yami lamía las pequeñas heridas que ella tenía sanando al acto. Pronto sólo quedó la de su mejilla izquierda, se acercó lento primero acariciando con su nariz.

-No me opongo, pero ¿a qué debemos esto?

-¿Me creerías si te digo que el verte pelear de esa forma me puso así?

-Sí, luego de que teníamos una batalla, teníamos sexo.

-Yo nunca tengo sexo contigo, Kagome. Siempre es algo más.

Dijo Yami impulsándose de su pelvis y empujando en ella. Kagome soltó un gemido.

-¿Entonces por qué eres tan duro?

Kagome juntó sus frentes y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración.

Yami, al sentir su deseo aumentar, escabulló una mano hacia uno de sus pechos y la otra hacia su entrepierna. Ella jadeó al sentir su mano traviesa introducir un dedo en ella. La mano en su pecho apretó firme haciendo la respiración de ella más irregular.

-Y-Yami...

-Ambos hemos descubierto que te gusta duro ¿o no, Kagome?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Yami introdujo dos dedos más atrevidamente y llevó la lingua que era destinada a sanar su mejilla a su pecho.

-Si no te apoyas fuerte, caerás. Y no continuaré, ¿entiendes?

Tanto que sentir por todos lados era mucho para aquella sacerdotisa, aunque no fuera la primera ni segunda vez que ellos hacían eso. Pero él aunque no hubiera tenido contacto con otra mujer antes, era un maestro en ello. Sabía qué tocar, dónde tocar y cómo quería ella ser tocada. Y tenía razón, fuerte, tortuoso y constante era como a ella le gustaba.

Y con tortuoso se refería a ese momento, en el que estaba a poco de llegar y él se detuvo. Frustrándola. Con la calma que en realidad no tenía, el peliazul bajó su pantalón, la licra de ella y abrió su kimono dejando sus pechos y cualquier parte de su piel visible.

-¿Lista?

-¡Hazlo ya! - gruñó ella.

-No te dejaré hasta que esté satisfecho.

Y con eso entró pleno en ella.

La joven pareja disfrutó del otro en ese árbol, en el rio, en la grama... Hasta que el peliazul estuvo satisfecho y ella igual, pero más cansada. Metidos en su tormenta de pasión y amor sin darse cuenta que una mujer vestida en ropas de sacerdotisa los miraba y no muy lejos, cierto hombre con orejas de perro.

-''-

Well, hello there!

He estado más perdida que... bueno, perdida.

No hay excusas, esa es la verdad, pero espero hayan estado muy bien tod s.

Este cap puede ser corto y sin acción, pero quería apurarme en subir esto para mostrarles que volví y reafirmar el dominio que tiene Yami sobre Kagome y que esta de verdad está con él. Por eso este cap es medio pervert. Hahahaha!

Soo, ahora que volvi, los caps serán cada 8 días.

Si quieren alguna situación en particular que quieran que suceda, pueden escribirme con total libertad. Tengo Facebook (Daniela Uribe) y e-mail: dannielauribe .


End file.
